Young Heart
by erzamarie
Summary: Remember when Ranma ate the mushroom which made him a little boy. What if it took a little longer for him to get back to his real age? And what if Ranma found someone?
1. Chapter 1

Young Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

He rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from coming but every time he remembers what happened, the tears would come. A few steps later, he tripped and got his knees bruised which made another batch of tears come.

A woman who saw what happened came to the rescue and helped him up. She dusted him and examined the small bruised on his knee cap.

"Oh, don't worry; it's just a small scratch. It would easily heal," she said trying to hush the boy.

The little man stared at her. Then he pouted his lips and said, "Don't treat me like I'm a kid because I'm not. And I'm not crying because I tripped."

His words made her laugh. She had heard those words before and perhaps she had spoken them when she was younger. Now, hearing it again made her realize how childish she had been.

"Ummm… I'm sorry," trying to be serious but when she looked at his adorable face, she couldn't help but smile at him. "So why are you crying then?" she asked to continue the conversation.

"It's none of your business," he answered then continued walking.

The woman stood up and grin at his reply before commenting, "Such big words for a small man."

The boy stopped and glared at her. "I said I'm not a child anymore. I may look like one but I'm not. I'm sixteen years old."

"Really? How did that happen?" she pried.

"It's no use. You still wouldn't believe me. It's not really common, you see," he said lamely while walking.

She walked behind him as she continued to question him. She was enjoying herself immensely with him especially with the manner of talking he did to her. "What is not common?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" he somewhat declared and with a little bit of annoyance with her questioning.

"Well, I don't want to do that," she said with a smile. She doesn't know why but she was really interested on the boy's answers. Perhaps because of his aquamarine eyes that reminds her of someone.

Then he stopped as he heard her. He looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and interest. For his entire life, he rarely meets someone who is willing and interested to listen to him because for the other cases people just want something from him. So this woman had really made him think for a while. He watched her from head to toe, checking if she was hiding something like a spatula, a bonbori or a hammer. But none of those were present; she is just an ordinary lady – too ordinary actually. She was wearing a faded skintight jean, a green t-shirt and a baseball cap. Nothing unusual with her so he decided that even with the knowledge of the truth she won't be any threat to him unlike his other fiancées.

After his examination of her, he asked just to make sure, "Why?"

"Because I find you really cute and interesting," she answered with a huge smile on her face.

He was still a little suspicious of her intention but after weighing things on his head, he went along with her.

Almost seeing the triumph in his eyes, Reiko smiled at him sweetly and invited him for an ice cream. She knew that no kid can ever refuse an ice cream.

When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, the boy was delighted to have a free ice cream but he was still doubtful on Reiko. However, he was pretty confident that if something happened he can always depend on his martial arts.

When the waiter came with their orders, the boy immediately started eating his ice cream. And within a few minutes, his face was smothered with ice cream and his portion was almost finished.

Reiko looked at him with adoration and fondness. She wasn't usually doing things like this but when she saw him, she just felt the urged to wipe away those tears for him and make him laugh.

"If I have another ice cream, I'll answer all your questions," he suddenly negotiated.

She agreed without any hesitation. She was even thinking of buying him another one before he even asked for it. While signaling the waiter for another one, she asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome heir of the Anything Goes Martial Arts," he said proudly.

"Wow! You must be very proud to be a martial artist."

"I am. I've been training all my life. How about you? What's your name?"

She took a moment before she answered as the waiter chose to appear with a cup of ice cream. "Reiko Morisato. But for you, you can call me oneechan."

"How old are you?" he asked but his eyes were on the sweet delight in front of him. He intentionally dismissed Reiko's suggestion in calling her oneechan.

The look in his face won another smile from her. It was quite entertaining for her that she didn't mind answering his questions. "I'm 15 years old. And you?"

"I'm a year older than you are. I'm 16 years old. I don't look like I'm 16 now but I will be," he answered her after taking a spoonful of ice cream toward his mouth.

"Of course, you will be. Maybe after 8 to 10 years from now," trying to estimate his age and the years he will wait to grow up.

With a determined tone he answered, "Nope! Sooner. Maybe after three days I will be back to my old self again."

His answer and reaction amused her. It sounded so real coming from him that she might just believe him even though logic makes it impossible to believe. But she played along with him not wanting to be rude and also she was really entertained with Ranma that she doesn't want him to be hurt. "Old self? What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I'm 16 years old. Then Ryoga made me eat those age mushrooms so I became like this." He continued but his eyes were on his ice cream.

"Age mushrooms?"

"Yeah. The height of the mushrooms determines the age of it. For example, if you eat a 10 cm mushroom then you'll be 10 years old." He held his hands up to make an estimation of the height of the mushroom. Then he went back to his ice cream.

"Really? How can that be?" she asked with disbelief just for animation. She doesn't want to sound cynical that she faked her reaction for him.

In a whisper he said, "Its magic." His eyes where round and serious that he even shifted his attention from his ice cream just to look at her in the eyes and show how serious he was.

This scared her a little. It made her think of the slim possibility that what this boy was saying the truth. But she could not think of any logical explanation for a simple mushroom to have this kind of effect to any human being. She racked her brain for any stories or folktales that speaks of this kind of phenomenon but there is none. If there is then it would be the first time she heard of it. So there's only one thing she could think of at that moment and that is the boy is playing a practical joke on her. It's the only reason she can think of because aging mushrooms are just too farfetched. "Ok. So where can you find it?"

"It's in the mushroom forest. Ryoga made a map but he has a really bad sense of direction so I really can't tell you where it is," he answered truthfully.

Lounging into her chair while she listened to him. "Ah, I see… So how did Ryoga find it?"

"He said an old man told him about it. Then he ate one so he became a boy."

By this time, she desperately wanted to believe him but everything that comes out from his mouth made it harder for her to do so. For her, it sounded so like a fairytale or a fantasy. "And so are you…"

"Yep but I'm smarter than Ryoga. Akane said that there's no more mushrooms left so I'll look for it." He pointed his finger to his head making a gesture for being smarter.

"But you said you don't know where it is. You might get lost," with a little hint of concern in her voice.

"It's ok. I'm used to traveling. But I'm not used to being a boy so I needed to find it soon."

"So that is your plan?" she inquired. When she tried to imagine him alone in the woods, it only gave her the creeps. "_The forest is not a place for a child. What if there's wild animals in there and it may harm him. Ranma won't be able to defend himself from them." _Those were her thoughts which she easily discarded from her head for it's just too horrifying for her.

Ranma nodded before tackling his second glass of ice cream again.

As easy as he had finished his share, he easily changed the topic by directing the questions to Reiko. "How about you, Reiko? What's your plan?"

"Me? I don't have any." Taken aback with the sudden change, Reiko managed to answer him. Though it wasn't the answer she intended to say but it was all that came out from her mouth. But still she was grateful for the change because she already lost her appetite after her imagination had wandered.

Ranma was through answering her questions. He also had an urge to know why this girl suddenly treated him for an ice cream. At first glance, she won't strike you as a beauty but she grows into people. She is really nice. As he continued talking to her, he already noticed three things from her. Firstly, she is a bad liar. Her facial expressions gave her off whenever she tries to lie to Ranma. It gave her away so halfway of their conversation he already knew that she doesn't believe him. Secondly, she doesn't believe in magic. She might be into science, philosophy or something but it wasn't magic. When he was talking about the aging mushrooms, Reiko might have been thinking of him being silly and childish. It was the reason why he changed the flow of their conversation. She didn't believe in aging mushrooms how much more with his other stories which involves monsters, curses and amazons. Though he would like her to believe him, he also doesn't want to freak her out once she found out about all those things and especially his curse. But he likes her and he really wanted to be friends with her. "What are you doing in the park then?"

"Well, I usually come there every afternoon," she answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" suddenly got interested with her answer. He thought maybe she's not that ordinary after all. Maybe she's one of those teenage detectives or something.

She felt embarrassed with her answer but gave it anyway. "Because there's this guy that I really like that passes in the park."

"Does he know it?" a little disappointed with her answer but continued to asked.

"Of course not. If he did I won't be waiting for him there." Thinking of what would happen if that guy would know. She would probably won't come back to the park.

"You women are weird…," rolling his eyes while wondering if all the women have the same craziness over guys. "So do you know the name of this guy?"

"No. But I know he goes to Furinkan High," answering frankly.

"Really? I'm from Furinkan High."

"OH! You do?" smiling at him still not believing his answer. _"Perhaps, he has a brother or a sister attending Furinkan"_ she thought as it is the only plausible explanation for his answer. "Do you know a lot of guys in Furinkan?"

"Nope. Just some of my classmates and a few of my seniors. Other than that, I don't know anyone else. If he's popular maybe I know him," thinking of those people he knew. Then he smiled as he remembered Kuno. He was silently praying it wasn't Kuno because if it is then he'll have to stop being friends with her.

Trying to remember anything about the guy but end up with nothing. So she answered, "I don't know. Besides from the school that he is enrolled in, I don't know anything else about him." Every time she tries to remember him, she always remembers his blue eyes and how staring at it makes her blush. Of course, she wouldn't say it to him because he is just a kid and he won't really understand it.

"Then how come you like him if you don't know him," sounding a little annoyed at how stupid it was to like someone she doesn't know.

"Because one time, I saw him helped someone. He was really kind to that person. And then I've heard a lot of good things that he has done to other people too." She looked happy the moment she remembered the first time she saw him. Ranma could only stare at her with awe.

Ranma was imagining on what kind of a guy Reiko liked before giving his reaction. "Woah… He must be some kind of a saint."

"No…," she shook her head. "He also did a lot of crazy things."

"So that's all you know about him…," losing the interest in their conversation. He watched the people in the ice cream parlor and saw some of the girls in his school. _"Akane must be home right now… but Ryoga's there too so she'll probably won't look for me,"_ he thought trying to convince himself not to go home yet.

"Yeah. But he has the most beautiful eyes I've seen… actually the same with your eyes." Smiling at him and looking straight into his blue eyes. Looking at them, Reiko found out that it had the same effect on her as it was with her crush. But she likes his eyes more because at least with Ranma, she knows that this boy has his eyes only at her. Seeing the obvious resemblance, Reiko realized that they look so much alike too.

"That's why you helped me because I have the same eyes," she heard him said which interrupted her contemplation.

"Partly… Another reason is that I have a weakness for crying boys who doesn't want to be helped and often times have weird imaginations." She lied. It was the eyes that made her do those things. Only those blue eyes which were full of tears.

"You still don't believe me about the mushrooms, don't you?" looking up at her.

With regrets she answered him truthfully. "I'm sorry, I don't. It's just too impossible."

"How about magic, ghosts and dragons? Do you believe in them? Or better yet how about curses?" he persisted even though he already knew the answers.

Shaking her head slowly but with a smile tugging in her lips she told him, "Nope. I don't really believe in those things."

"Want me to show you something magical?" suddenly he had the urge to prove to her that magic exist. He wanted her to believe him. And for once he had never thought of his curse as a bad thing but instead it became a good thing because now he can prove to her that it's real.

"Sure."

"Ok. But you have to wait for tomorrow because it's getting late. The Tendos would be looking for me." Ranma started to stand up preparing to leave.

"No problem. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Reiko said then taking her handkerchief from her pocket; she wiped away those ice cream stains in Ranma's face. Ranma was tense at first but seeing how great it was to be treated like this, he gave up. No one had ever done it for him, not even his mother.

"Yup. I'll see you in the park," he answered happily. There he decided that he will come without a doubt, he will see Reiko again tomorrow and he will prove to her that magic exists.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here it is guys. I've finally finished with the 2nd chapter (sigh). Sorry for the delay.

I thought I lost this chapter that's why I made another one. But I found it again and so I'm back with this one. =) The other chapter I will revise to make it chapter 3 (hope I'll be able to finish it this year…). Read and Review…

Young Heart

Chapter 2

Reiko sat in her usual bench while she read a book. Once in a while she would take a peek at her surrounding and look for a familiar face or watch as people go on with their business. She enjoys watching people. Ever since she was a young girl, she had acquired this habit. Her mother once said she'll have to look for a career that deals with people and their behavior like a psychologist or sociologist. Perhaps, she would follow her mother's advice someday but at the moment, Reiko could not suppress her fascination towards a boy she met yesterday. So now, she's not only waiting for her blue eyed crush but also for a blue eyed little boy.

"Maybe they're not coming," she thought and let out a huge sigh as she had not seen any sign of the two people she was waiting for.

After three pages, Reiko gave up any hope of seeing any of them. She was finishing another chapter when she had decided to leave after it. But then unexpectedly there he was walking towards her wearing a huge grin. He was wearing a jumper and was carrying a small knapsack behind him.

"Hey, Reiko!" he blurted with glee as he came near her.

"Hello Ranma," she answered cheerfully. "I thought you'd never come."

"Why would you think like that? I said I'll see you today right?" without waiting for an invitation, he sat beside her. Then he put his knapsack beside him. The scene was like the ones you see in the kindergarten – Ranma being the student and Reiko as the teacher.

"Well, I just thought that maybe your parents won't let you." She felt an impulse to give him a hug because she was so relieved to see him but controlled it and was content on watching himself settle down.

"As if that's gonna happen. Pop doesn't really care what I do. Besides, I would just sneak out if they won't let me," answering her decisively.

"How about your mom? Won't she get mad at you for coming here alone?" she inquired.

"My mom?" thinking briefly before he continued. "She is not here. She's actually…," looking for the word to describe his separation to his own mother then as if he remembered he blurted, "…traveling."

She felt a little sad to know the truth about Ranma's mother. But every family has a style of their own that works for them that's what her father usually say to her. So why would she judged them. However, she still wanted to know about his family especially if his well taken cared of. "Where?"

"I don't know. Here or there." He was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. No one really asked him about his mother except when it's really needed but with a simple conversation like this, they don't really ask about her. That is why he felt a little uncomfortable with the subject that he opted to change it while he still can. It was then when he noticed the book she was holding. "Hey, what's that you're reading?"

"Oh, this one," waving the book in her hand. It was a thick book and a little old. Some of the pages were torn and some had discolored with time. But she held it carefully like it's the most valuable thing in the world.

Noticing how Reiko cared for it, Ranma persisted. "Yup. It looks like a gaijin book."

"Actually it is. It's a book by Shakespeare," she answered plainly. Her thoughts of the importance of the book were held back in her mind. She doesn't want to disclose her sad story to Ranma because he's just a kid. Aside from that, they've just met and she doesn't want to scare her new friend with her problems.

Ranma searched for her eyes but she bowed her head and stared at the book. Noting her expression, he did not continue to pry. So he focused her question on the author of the book which was also familiar to him. "The author of Romeo and Juliet, right?"

"How did you know about him?" surprised at how Ranma knew about Shakespeare. She knew Shakespeare is famous in the whole world but he's not really famous with kids. Shakespeare's audiences are adults and he's books were not really like The Grimm Brothers type of story so how did he know about him. It puzzled her and had taken her interest to know the reason of how Ranma knew Shakespeare.

"Well, we had a play once about Romeo and Juliet. And I played Romeo," he bragged.

"Wow. You must have read the book," amazed at what he said.

Actually Ranma had only scanned the book. When he first saw it he thought it was boring since there were no pictures in it. Aside from that the words were difficult for him so he didn't bother to read everything except only the scene that they were going to act on. "Not really. I only know a few scenes like the scene in the balcony and the last part where there's a kissing scene."

She let out a giggle at his answer. "I thought you're going to answer the sword fights since I think that's what most kid would remember rather than the kissing scene."

"There was some fight scene but I remembered the kissing scene well because Akane placed a tape on my lips," Ranma answered as he remembered the details why it became so unforgettable to him. When Akane asked her to pretend, he was about to make it real. He was ready to take the step and then Akane placed the tape on his lips. He wasn't really sure if he was relieved because Akane did it or was he sad that Akane had to do it when he finally was ready to make a decision.

"Why would she do that?" she asked but then was struck when she realized what he just said. "But hey, aren't you too young to have that kissing scene for a play."

"Reiko, I told you many times yesterday that I'm not a boy. I'm sixteen years old. Seriously, I'm even a year older than you so it's allowed," he sounded rather annoyed because Reiko was still doubtful towards him. He was now thinking that maybe he will never make her believe unless of course he would reveal to her about his curse. When he thinks about it, Reiko is a kind of person that needs to see the evidence first before believing.

Before he came to see her, Ranma had decided that he wouldn't reveal his curse today. He was afraid that he would have a repeat with what happened with the Tendos when they knew about his curse. Akane who had become his friend in his girl side immediately hated him because she thought he betrayed her. Its one of the problems he has with his curse. He doesn't want her to call him a freak like Akane does because even if he doesn't say about her name calling, it really hurts him. It was then when he realized that perhaps Reiko is just like everyone. She may not think of him as a freak but right now she certainly think of him as a liar. Being called a liar is the same thing as being called a freak. So Ranma stood up and decided to leave, as it was no use for him to stay. Because she doesn't believe him, he might as well walk away right then since the bond between them is not yet that strong for any of them to have regrets to be broken.

Reiko smiled at him. She really couldn't believe this boy. One moment he was acting normally for his age but the next moment he says things like he is older and is serious about it. However, no matter how he tries or no matter what he says, Reiko just couldn't believe him. If he told her about running away or being an orphan, she would have believe him without second thoughts but eating a mushroom and then becoming a child – it's just not possible. She was sorry for not being able to believe him but she couldn't also lie to him about it. So she responded, "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Then Ranma forced himself to smile and with a slumped shoulder he slowly turns his back to Reiko and took a step away from her. Reiko understood what he was trying to do and so, afraid of losing her newfound friend, she immediately reinforced her answer by saying, "… for now that is. You see Ranma, hearing it for the first time it makes one thinks if it is possible. I guess its just the initial reaction you'll get for telling people about it but then the more you explain things to them, you'll be able to persuade them to believe your story. Like for me, I don't believe you now but maybe tomorrow or the next day, I will believe you." Then she smiled at him.

Ranma just stood there motionless. He was torn between leaving and staying. His mind keeps telling him to go as it would always end the same thing with Akane but his heart wants to stay. It kept on hoping that there will be something between them. A connection, a bond or a link that made Ranma come and meet her again.

"Anyway, tell me more about the play," Reiko asked as she tries to get the atmosphere back to the way it was before.

Ranma looked up and met her pleading eyes - begging him to forget what had happened earlier and just continue with their easy conversation. It was what he needed to see for him to get back and talk to her again. "There's nothing much to tell about it."

"Really? Somehow I doubt that especially since you played Romeo," while talking, she motioned for him to sit beside her again. "It must be a very beautiful play."

"Nope. I had to fight two more Romeos on stage." Ranma raised his two fingers up and was laughing about it. "Then the prize was not a trip to China but instead a guy whose name is China."

"Two more Romeos?" Reiko made the same two fingers with her eyes turning round. "And China?" Reiko was now thinking who this China guy is.

"Yeah. The director cannot decide on who should be Romeo so he said that the three of us will be Romeo and fight for Juliet in the stage. Akane played Juliet," he plainly said. His eyes were roaming around looking for something interesting.

"It's a very… unique version of Romeo and Juliet. I think it's the only play that I've heard that has 3 Romeos." She truthfully stated while trying to imagine how the three Romeos and Juliet would fit in the picture. Somehow, she couldn't imagine it but she could imagine Ranma wearing tights and those somewhat cape that the actors in 18th century movies usually wear. _"He would really look cute on it,"_ smiling at her thoughts.

"I guess so…," agreeing with how unusual their play was. Peeking through her side, Ranma determinedly asked, "So what play are you reading then if it's not Romeo and Juliet?"

"Its Midsummer Nights Dream." Reiko plainly stated. Hearing it, Ranma immediately took it for granted as it was too long for him to remember.

"Mid what?" not particularly interested in what she was talking about. "What is that?" noticing the small bag beside her.

"Oh, this one?" taking the small plastic unto her lap. "These are cookies I made. Would you like to try some of it?"

"Sure. I love cookies," then as if remembering something, "Are you a good cook Reiko?"

Reiko laughed uncontrollably at his question. _"For a small boy to ask it, he must have tried some bad cooking," _she thought. Wiping the laughter away she answered "Now that you've asked about it, I'm not really sure if I'm a good cook. But no one really appreciated my cooking and no one complained about it either."

"Well, I guess I just need to try it so I will know if you're good," picking one from the bag and slowly placing it into his mouth. His face was unreadable but his eyes gave him away. Ranma thought it was very delicious that he was unable to talk for a few seconds because he was just enjoying the taste of it into his mouth. Reiko saw it too and was relieved to have his approval.

Ranma was still munching when Reiko continued, "Anyway, why did you ask about it?"

"Because it's better to be safe than sorry," grinning widely at her.

"What do you mean exactly?" she persisted knowing that there's always a story behind it especially since it came from Ranma. Ever since they met yesterday, Ranma has never run out of stories to tell. Maybe that's why he seems so interesting to her because of the stories he can share with her.

"I mean I know someone who likes to cook but doesn't really know how to. Every time she makes something it always ends up wrong. And she always forced me to eat her cooking which is not really edible - more like toxic I guess. I sometimes get stomachache because of it." While he was saying these, he tried to remember all the times that Akane cooked for him and how it always ends up. Just by thinking all of it, Ranma felt her stomach protest.

"Really? That bad?" Reiko exclaimed, unable to believe that a person like that could actually exist. "Maybe you're exaggerating. When I commit a mistake in cooking its usually just adding some sugar instead of salt or adding too much of it than what is required. Though it taste bad but I think it can still be improve by doing something. So it still can be eaten."

"But she's different," he insisted. "She doesn't have a clue on what she is truly doing. Akane thinks she knows but actually she doesn't. Aside from that she's so stubborn that she doesn't really listen to instructions."

"Oh, but I still think your exaggerating about her cooking." Reiko was still unwilling to believe it.

"Nope. It's really true. Everyone knows about her cooking is dangerous including her father. So we try to keep her away from the kitchen."

Looking unconvinced with Ranma's stories, she just nodded her head and tried to accept it as a fact.

"You don't believe me, do you? It's alright. I didn't believe it too at first but when you get to taste it then you'll understand what I'm talking about," understanding how someone would not believe him. It's understandable for Reiko not to believe him especially since she lives in a world different from him. It's a world where curses, magic and monsters are just part of ones imagination. Also, Ranma immediately noticed how soft her hands are. When he thinks about it, his hands and so was with Akane, their hands were thickened by their training.

"I don't believe you because of two reasons. Most people cook for their love ones. They don't intend for it to taste bad because they want it to be perfect for them. The second reason is that its not necessarily on the food that the person serve but on the effort she had exerted in making it that will make the food delicious. Not everyone would give time to cook for you unless of course you're very special to that person. Do you get my point?" stating her opinion on the matter about cooking.

"Not exactly. I don't see the reason why she kept on cooking for us even though she knows that her cooking would only hurt us. If you really like someone, wouldn't you want good things for him. Akane's cooking is not a good thing – it's the worst thing that you get as food." Ranma answered not intending to give up on what he thinks.

Reiko wrinkled her brows before giving him a smile. Then as her eyes darted to the small bag of cookies which was then empty, she got amazed at how easily it had been consumed by a boy. Ranma who also noticed her stare at the empty bag, smiled adorably at her. "It was delicious - very tasty actually."

"So what do you think of my cooking then?" she inquired.

"You're a good cook – a very good one. But not as good as Kasumi though," Ranma answered with enthusiasm.

Reiko noticed how Ranma can easily shift from one emotion to another. Also he is easy to read when he's not guarding himself. "And who is this Kasumi? Your sister I presume."

"Not exactly. She's Akane's older sister. She is very good in cooking," he replied while rummaging through his back and was looking for his thermos. When he found it, he motioned to Reiko to drink some tea but she declined by shaking her head.

"Wow, she must be that good to have only good praises from you." Reiko was just watching him as he gulped his tea away.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeves before answering, "Yup. But of course, my mom rank first in cooking, and then Kasumi and I guess you're in the next position."

"I ranked third on your list. Well thank you for that," grateful for at least being on his list.

"Yeah… not everyone can be on my list." Because if he ever choose someone from his fiancée there will be another fiasco for it. Its one of the things he couldn't do, he can't give any inclination to any of his fiancées unless he is ready to face the consequences of his decision.

Seeing the sullen look that Ranma had suddenly worn, Reiko diverted the subject to a much lighter one. "So you like cookies very much?" more of a question that a statement.

"Yep. I love eating as long as it's not Akane's cooking," he said jokingly.

"Here you go again. Exaggerating things." She stated them acting as if she's annoyed with it.

"I'm not and I can give you my word to it." Ranma told her convincingly.

"Really? Who's Akane anyway? You kept on mentioning her but I don't really know her," realizing how the name Akane keeps popping up in their conversation.

That caught Ranma by surprised but he answered it anyway. "Well, my relationship with Akane is… complicated."

"Complicated? In what way?" she asked, becoming curious about the topic. There is something about his answers that would make her nosey even though it's not a habit of hers.

"You won't understand it because you don't believe a word I say and if those didn't convince you then you won't probably believe me if I tell you. You'll gonna think I'm crazy or a freak." Ranma said in defense. He didn't want to bombard her with so much information about him that may freak her out but it seems that every time he opens his mouth, he can't stop himself from talking about those things. And to add to it, Reiko seemed to catch every one bit of it. Another thing he noticed was that with her, he seems to be able to talk freely unlike with Akane or his other fiancées that makes him tongue-tied or rather him putting his foot on his mouth. He feels like he could freely talk to her and even if she doesn't believe all of it, she still listens to him.

"Well, is it more bizarre than what you already told me?" she asked not pushing him but not also giving up on the subject.

Ranma opened his mouth then closed it. He stopped for a while to think about his answer. "I think they are on the same level."

Reiko laughed at his answer but she nodded to make him begin his explanation.

"Akane and I are engaged," watching closely over her expression, "Our parents engaged us when we were just kids. We just found out about it and as expected we are both opposed to our engagement," he continued. While telling his story he was unknowingly writing Akane's name in mid-air.

"Engaged huh?" with her brow high and her eyes were wide.

He looked up to see the reaction that she has. "There's that look again," he said with a little irritation.

"What look?"

"The unconvinced look that you wear whenever I say something to you. You also have that habit of wrinkling your nose when you try to hide away your doubts." Ranma explained as he tried to imitate her expressions.

She smiled at how he did his imitation. It's weird for her to see someone copy her face specially when he was doing it with exaggeration. "It's not my unconvinced face… it's my amusing face that I'm wearing now," she corrected.

"So you find it amusing then," crossing his arms before continuing, "Too amusing in fact but you still are not convinced with it." He gave her a glare after.

"Give me time to digest everything you said, Ranma. And maybe, I might believe you."

"Why is it hard for you to believe me?" He slowly stood up as he uttered those words. He was getting tired already of how things between them are going. It seems to him that she is like making fun of him.

"For one thing, what you are saying is just impossible," she said pausing for a while. "If you told me that you're an android and you are half-human and half-machine, I would believe you since robotics in Japan are very advance," remembering those animes that she saw on tv, "If you say you are a clone of someone and you have retained some of the memories of your host, I will believe you because cloning is already possible and maybe those memories were just side effects of the cloning. But aging mushrooms – its unexplainable. Your engagement with someone I would actually believe if you look older but you look like a seven year old and you're already engage to almost ten years older than you. I just couldn't comprehend it," she finished.

"You believe those stuffs but not the truth that I've told you," he stated with a voice void of any emotion though it was pretty obvious with his movements that he was a little disappointed.

"Ranma…," she called out but not really knowing what to say after it.

Ranma looked at her with those misty blue eyes. She knew she had unintentionally hurt his feelings when she said those things. Now she was regretting that maybe it was better left unspoken so that she hadn't seen the hurt look in his eyes.

Shaking his head to stir away the bad feeling, he looked at the sky and decided to go. "I better go now. I think my pop would be looking for me."

Reiko felt guilty and ashamed to see him walk. And when she saw him slump his shoulder a couple of meters away, Reiko immediately ran towards him and gave him a warm embrace.

"Sorry, I got carried away there." Taking a good look on his face, she said, "Will I see you tomorrow? I would really appreciate it if you would."

"I don't know. Maybe." He answered with the same unattached voice.

"Ok. At least there's a chance that you might come. I'll wait for you here and I'll bring another bag of cookies," hoping that a bribe would lure him again.

"Why do you want to see me? I'm … like you said a seven year old kid who likes to tell stories," Ranma said as his final inquiry.

With her chin on his small shoulder, Reiko smiled and said, "Because I know your special… I just don't realize how much…. So please come and see me tomorrow." Then she gave him a final squeeze and let him go.

Ranma just nodded his head and left.

Reiko spent a few minutes to watch him go before she went to the opposite direction. The sky was already dark then but no indication of any rain. She looked at the sky before entering the train station with her face full of smiles. Her thoughts were full of stories of the boy she met and how interesting her day was.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay. I got sick for the holidays. I didn't even get to enjoy Christmas because of it. Even while posting this one, I'm still on my way to recovery.

Thanks for those who have review. I really appreciate all of it.

**Young Heart **

**Chapter 3**

A cold wind blew which made her shiver. Time had passed so quickly that Reiko had not even realized that it's almost winter again. A year had already passed since that painful incident and yet it was still very clear in her mind. The event that had changed her life has never faded in her memory. Her reverie came to a halt when another cold wind blew which made the figure resting beside her shudder. With great caution, Reiko carefully took out her jacket in her bag and covered the small form. She smiled at him while observing the tiny details of his face.

Her gaze transfixed on his boyish expression while she kept on thinking how he looked like a cherub that she used to see in the pictures. Then she wondered if children usually look like that or if there are some children who have angel-like features. Her thoughts did not stop right there. It also went back to the day, she first met Ranma. For the three days she saw him, he had showed her the different side of himself. She saw him get angry, upset, disappointed, scared, sad, and happy and now this peaceful side of him. He is indeed special in every way she looked at him. _"The girl who will catch his heart will be very lucky,"_ she thought while still staring at him. _"Now, I sound like his mother." _The last thought made her giggle.

Earlier that day…

Ranma was running frantically. He was breathless when he reached the park but he still managed to hide himself in the bushes. Following behind was a long-haired man wearing a white robe. The man obviously was pissed and was searching for someone.

After catching his breath, the man adjusted his glasses and continued to examine the people in the place. He circumnavigated the park for 3 times before giving up.

Ranma breathe a sigh of relief when the man left. He wouldn't have to hide if he was in his usual self but the fact that he is not, made him do this kind of thing. Knowing the reality that he couldn't win in a face to face combat, made him succumbed to doing such tricks just to get even with Moose. In the first place, he wouldn't have done such a thing if Moose wasn't so mean to him the other day.

When Ranma came out from hiding, he was still grinning widely as he walked. His thoughts were all wrapped up with what happened earlier that he didn't notice that someone was calling him from behind.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder which made him turn. "Finally caught you," the voice said which was apparently breathless.

"What?!?" a feeling of tremor suddenly ran through his spine. For a second there, he thought it was the end of him. But as he lifted his gaze to face the person who caught him, he was pleased to see who it was.

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for several times and yet you didn't even answer me." Reiko immediately noticed the disarray in his appearance so she quickly dusted off the leaves that were sticking from his hair and put his looks into order. "Didn't you hear me calling you from behind?"

"Eh?!? Sorry Reiko. I really didn't hear you." His expression changed from that of fright to delight. He didn't mind the attention that Reiko was giving him and how intimate it looked to other people.

Smiling at the changed in him, Reiko asked, "Were you scared of me back then?"

"Me? Scared of you? Of course not," he confidently denied. 'I just thought you were someone else."

"Someone else, huh? Like who?" she inquired quizzically.

Ranma motioned for her to come closer as if he's going to whisper something but when she was at ear level, Ranma softly said, "…it's a secret." Then he was laughing really hard at her.

Reiko felt a little annoyed at his antic but seeing at how foolish she was to fall for it, she also joined him in laughing. "I guess you're not gonna tell."

"Yup," Ranma grinned evilly at her.

Reiko slightly shook her head in resignation. She obviously cannot make him talk. Giving up on the idea of finding who it was that scared Ranma, she decided to change to a lighter topic. "So how's your day?"

"It was boring up until a few moments ago before I came here." He blurted out but after realizing his answer, he covered his mouth as if to stop himself from continuing. It was evident though that while his hand covered his mouth, his eyes were twinkling.

"Why is that?" she pried.

"Because…," careful with what to say next, Ranma let his eyes roamed while he was thinking for a reason. Then seeing the bag that Reiko was holding he said, " … I know you have cookies for me." After that, he was congratulating himself silently for his quick wits.

"Oh, really? I think there's something more to that." She was curious to know about that someone he was referring to but she doesn't want to force him to tell her especially when he is in such a good mood. It would only ruin his good temper.

Ranma just looked at her with fake innocence.

"You look different today," Ranma commented after noticing the slight difference in her appearance.

"Different?" it made her think for a while. Looking down at her clothes, she understood what he means. "Ah, because it's the first time you saw me with my uniform today."

Ranma nodded his head in agreement. Then he started to walk towards one of the path going to a small clearing where an empty bench stood.

Reiko followed him behind. "Does it look bad on me?"

He stopped shortly to get a better look. "Nope. It looks good on you," he concluded after his careful inspection.

"Thank you," grateful for his approval. "I think your school uniform would also look good on you." When she was saying this, she was already imagining Ranma wearing those cute children's uniform with the matching hat.

They already reached the bench when Ranma loudly declared, "I don't wear a school uniform."

This had taken Reiko off guard which she immediately inquired about it. "Why?"

Reiko was expecting a tearful Ranma to come confessing of how sad it was not to have any uniform but seeing how his reaction was, she instantly remembered how different he is. Of course, most kids would have that kind of reaction but with him it's usually the opposite. His reaction did not indicate any signs of sorrow for not having worn one or humor if he was joking about it. He simply took the matter as a trivial one. "Because… it makes you look like everyone else."

It took a while for her to comprehend what he said. By the time she did, Ranma was already leaning in the bench with his arms over his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked as she placed her things beside him.

"No. But if I wear my uniform and I get into a fight. It would only get ruin and I would have to buy another one," he lamely answered. But somehow he thought it was more of what he made himself believe rather than the truth. In reality, he never imagined to settle in the Tendo Dojo for a long time. He never wanted to stay with the Tendos because he was eager to get back to China. He attending to Furinkan was merely a compliance with his father's desire. Perhaps that's why he was still wearing his Chinese shirt when he goes to school because he was still indecisive about remaining. "…and I don't really have the money to buy one," he continued softly.

"I get your point." She understood about the money part but with the fighting, she was a little doubtful. Somehow, she couldn't imagine how he could get his clothes torn with just fighting. If it was bullying, she knew from experience that it isn't that severe in elementary school. In fact there isn't any bullying in kindergarten which she thinks Ranma is right now, because the teachers are hands on with the student. So for him to say that it must be very vicious. After mentally analyzing his answer, Reiko decided to find out the name of his school and talk to his teachers about it. But for the meantime, she set it aside to continue her conversation with the boy. "So what do you wear when you go to school?"

"My Chinese shirt," he said after yawning. He rubbed his eyes a few times to wake his sleepy eyes. It seems that with his body right now, he gets sleepy a lot even though he had enough sleep the night before. He remembered he was not like this when he was this young before. In fact, he was very energetic that time that he often sneaked to get away from his father and play. So now, he was wondering how come he feels this way. Unable to think properly, Ranma turned his attention to the sky and watch the clouds.

"Chinese shirt? Is it a cloth made of silk and has a long sleeve?" she inquired. A silly smile was creeping when she was watching him.

He yawned again before he responded. "Mmmm… It is made of silk but it doesn't have a long sleeve." He roamed his eyes to keep from sleeping but no matter what he did, his eyelids seemed to close on their own.

"Why do you have Chinese shirts?" Reiko persisted even though it was quite obvious that the little boy was struggling to keep himself awake.

"Because… I went to China," he sleepily answered. By that time, he was already lying in the bench with his arms as his pillows.

Just as he finished answering the question, he quickly dozed off. Reiko then slowly lifted his head and placed it on her lap to give him a better sleeping pose. For that reason also, she wasn't able to do a lot of things but she was quite contented knowing that Ranma is in a comfortable position.

End of flashback…

Reiko took the moment to contemplate about the things in her life while he was soundly sleeping. It's been almost one hour since then and he hasn't shouted any indication of waking up. She already felt her legs growing numb and she was already anticipating the cramps that would soon follow. To her the pain need not matter what's important is that she won't interrupt his sleep. As that idea came to her, almost instantly she remembered her when they were waiting for the train together. She was a bit older than Ranma then but they were equally stubborn. She remembered falling asleep at that time and when she woke up they were 2 hours behind on their train. Her mother did not tell her about it but she found out about it because they bought another ticket. She asked her mother why she didn't wake her up but she just smiled at her and said that they weren't in a hurry anyway. Now, experiencing the same situation as her mother did, she realized that her mom's reason for not waking her up was because she doesn't have the heart to do so. When she looked at him and see how peaceful Ranma is, how can she be so cruel to deny him that short tranquility for himself?

Caught in the moment, Reiko planted a kiss on his forehead which had caused for him to wake up. He was bright red when he sit up, obviously embarrassed at the gesture. Silently, he scooted a few inches away from her where he remained silent in a few minutes.

Reiko smiled at his reaction that she wanted to tease the little boy but decided not to as she already saw how self-conscious he was. So instead, she took something from her bag and offered it to him. "Want some?"

Unable to look at her eye to eye, Ranma shyly extended his hand and took a handful of her cookies.

Quietly, Ranma munched his own cookies while stealing glances at the girl beside her. On the other hand, the girl seemed to ignore him by watching the empty baseball field.

After several minutes when they had finished eating, she just suddenly stood up with her hands outstretched. She declared, "Did you know that I always wanted to be a baseball player? I already have a uniform with a matching cap, a glove with my initial on it and a hard ball." Ranma could only stare at her somewhat mesmerized at her storytelling. The look of surprise in his face made her smile but it didn't stop her from continuing, "But then I got hit when I was playing."

"Did you stop because of that? Didn't you even try again?" he questioned with all his attention on her.

She kept on pacing right and left while she was telling him everything. But after that question, she stood her ground and like an ace pitcher in a crowd filled stadium: she imaginarily pitched the ball. "No. I did try. But I was hit again and again and again," she answered after letting out a sigh.

"You have a good form," he said after a short preview of her skills.

"Thanks." She sat back again to her spot after stretching her sleeping muscles.

He watched her with interest and curiosity this time. For the two days he was talking to her, he thought he knew everything about her. He presumed she was like every other girl in Japan. With her figure and form, he expected her to be so girly, so feminine like Kasumi. To add to that they both are good in cooking so he eventually assumed that she was just like her. But she proved him wrong in just a couple of minutes ago which made him curious about her. "So you just stop because of it?"

For her to let it out in the open, it made her remember the days where she would spend watching her friends play while she was sitting in the bench. "No. I stop because no one would play with me anymore. They said I look so horrible when I get hit. They also said that they could tell when I'm holding down the tears and the pain," she said with a bittersweet smile.

"So then you stop?" he persisted wanting to learn the truth from her.

"Nope. I didn't. I secretly practiced on my own and played with my father. Also, they made me their manager. It was frustrating at first because I couldn't play but later I realized that it doesn't really matter when I'm out there on the mound or not. What really matters is that at least I'm part of the team." She answered calmly while finding her fingers more interesting than their topic.

He stood up from where he was sitting then took a pose as if he was going to swing a bat. When he finally swung his imaginary bat, he acted as if he hit the ball and it flew further away that his eyes can see. Then he declared daringly, "If it were me, I would have challenged every one of them. Then I'll make them sit in the bench while I defeat all our enemies."

"That would have been nice except for one little problem. You can't play baseball alone," she said but still admiring his fearless attitude.

He slightly wrinkled his brows but after turning his head and noticing the group of children from behind her, he immediately stated, "Then I'll go find a better team than them."

Turning her head to the direction where Ranma focused his stare, she understood what she meant. "Its easier said than done. It's hard to find more than 9 members. Also, even if I find the members I needed, there is still something that they don't have." A replacement to her is just temporary because unlike the ones who have dedicated themselves for the game and for the team, they are just there for the moment and not until the finish line.

"What is it?" he inquired puzzled with what she was talking.

"They won't have team spirit. Because it is not something that can easily be achieved. It takes a lot of time for them to trust each other in order for them to cooperate with each other." She enumerated the things that she had always admired with her team. Slowly a smile crept to her face as she reminisced the old times.

"That's why you accepted being a manager." He wasn't watching her by then which made him missed her smile. He didn't see the contentment that she displayed with every word she said.

Turning her full attention to the boy beside her, she answered simply, "Yes. It's because of that."

When he saw the look in her eyes and how calm she was with it, he was ready to drop the question but something about it the bugged him and he just couldn't stopped himself from wondering. "If they trusted you that much then they would have given you a chance to pitch."

"They would have if I had asked them to but you see I didn't."

"Why?" his anger suddenly diffused as he saw her face void of any ire or sorrow.

She messed his hair a little to lighten up his mood. When he was already smiling, she placed her pointer to his nose and then said, "Because sometimes in life you just have to learn to accept things as they are. Besides, I don't want to fight against them in the first place. All I wanted was to fight with them and I accomplished that by being a manager."

"I don't understand it." The smile didn't left his face and his confusion was still there.

"You will understand it someday," she stated with a knowing conviction.

Ranma stayed quiet for a period contemplating about her answer. He managed to understand her point of view but to him it was a bit cowardice. The fact that she didn't try made her a coward. But of course, he didn't tell her that because he already knew she regretted that part. The longing in her eyes was there when she told him the story. It is the longing to get into the mound and pitch even for just once so that she could see and measure how different she was before.

When he looked up to her again, an idea was already formed in his mind. "Would you like to play baseball tomorrow? Of course, it's not really a game but more like a catch since it's just the two of us. Besides I'm not really a team player. And if you like to pitch we can borrow the bat to some of the kids."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," with her eyes already glowing with enthusiasms as his.

"Thanks," he answered with embarrassment. He became silent again. Playing with his fingers, he looked up to her with his begging blue eyes, "Ummm… could you let me borrow a spare glove since I don't have one?"

The laughter just escaped from her after knowing his problem was and how simple it was. "I'll bring another one for you."

"That's great." His eyes matched the sparkles that her eyes have somewhat a secret agreement that only the two of them knew.

"Tomorrow it is then. But I'm warning you I won't be easy on you," she said then extending her hands to shake his and to seal their impending baseball match.

Without second thoughts, he took her hands and gave it a strong grip. "I don't want you to be. Haven't I told you that I'm really good with sports?"

"We'll see about that tomorrow."

They were both grinning when they ended their conversation. Ranma for his part took her words as a challenge and knowing him, it is exactly what he wanted. Reiko on the other hand, was happy for the show of affection of the little boy. She didn't expect sympathy from him but he had. He also gave her another reason to be happy and that is she will be able to throw a ball again. She hasn't done that for years and now she'll try again.

They parted with their hearts looking forward for the next day. Both couldn't wait for the thing that will happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Heart

Chapter 4

The bell rang for the second time when the teacher left the classroom. The moment it started to ring, the student gave out an eruption of laughter and shouts welcoming the beginning of the long weekend ahead.

Akane started preparing herself to go home when her two best friends approached her.

"Akane, do you want to go eat with us for a while since its been a long time that we haven't done that," Yuka asked as she sat on the desk beside Akane's.

"I'm sorry guys, I think I'll pass on it," she answered as she closed her bag after placing everything in.

"Come on, Akane. It's Friday anyway, so you won't have anything to do," Sayuri said in persuasion. "Unless of course, you have to do something with Ranma, then we'll just be on your way," she continued.

"What? Of course, I'm not. I'm not going to do anything especially with that guy besides he's not even here," she exclaimed in defense.

"So you're coming with us then?" Yuka said while dragging unto Akane's shoulder for her to follow.

"Ummm… I guess so," Akane said in surrender with a forced smile plastered on her lips.

"Where is Ranma anyway?" Sayuri asked trying to pry some information from the most famous couple in Furinkan.

"I don't know where he is." She answered with the expectation that things would be revealed if they continued on the topic, Akane immediately diverted their attention to something else. "By the way, Yuka, where are we going to eat? I hope it's not expensive since I'm saving up my money for something."

"Don't worry, its not too expensive. Remember the old store in front of the chocolate bakeshop where we used to buy sweets, it had been replaced by the snack bar and people were talking about how great their food is." Yuka stated lively. Sayuri joined in and continued Yuka's description and soon gave her own information about the store.

Feeling relieved, Akane then joined the conversation as the topic became safer for her to discuss.

They continued their conversation jumping from one topic to another with all of them enjoying every moment of it. Stopping for a while to decide which route to take, they eventually settled to take the route crossing to the park since it was closer.

The moment they entered the park, they immediately noticed the roaring cheers of the bystanders who were watching a baseball game. It made them stop for a while to see who are playing but after finding out that it was a bunch of kids, Yuka and Sayuri continued to walk while Akane was left behind. Akane smiled seeing the young kids play ball which reminded her of the time when she threw the ball to Ranma's face. It was a couple of months after Ranma came to their house and at that time she was infatuated with doctor Tofu. She was embarrassed for the doctor to find out that she had caused the injury but what embarrassed her more was when Ranma found out about her feelings for the doctor. She thought it wasn't that obvious but she guessed wrong. As the thought came to her mind, another realization hit her.

"_If I'm that obvious before then what about now?"_ she asked herself silently. After mentally noting how dense and insensitive he is, she laughed at the conclusion that she arrived on.

"Akane, let's go," Yuka shouted who at that moment went back to fetched her.

"Wait up," she answered now on her feet and walking in her friend's direction. Without giving a second look, they went to the snack house and continued their chitchat. While they were talking, Akane couldn't stop herself from looking over the sweet shop across them. A group of kids happened to enter in the shop and came out with big smiles on their faces.

Her thoughts then suddenly drifted to a couple of days ago where she hit Ranma.

_Flashback…_

_She saw Ranma pounding a smaller Ryoga which gave her the conclusion that Ranma was picking on him. Ryoga was crying pretty hard when she came to stopped Ranma and gave him some beating._

"_I don't like you anymore. I'll get you back Akane," he shouted in between his tears and his yelp of pain._

_She really didn't want to hurt him but to discipline him, she needed to do it. When she let him go, Ryoga appeared from nowhere and pounded him. The two started their fight again but this time Akane did not intervene anymore. At the end of it, Ranma was losing which made him ran towards Akane to asked for help. But Akane did not do anything for him; she didn't even scold Ryoga for it which made Ranma think that it was unfair of her._

"_Ranma…," Akane said._

_With a sad look in his eyes he said, "You don't like me anymore. Because you never take my side…" He made a few sniffles before running out of the house._

_End of Flashback_

Those words kept on haunting her for the passed few days especially when she sees him. Also, with the cold shoulder that she was getting from him, she felt guiltier about it. Indeed, she had faults for not knowing the facts first but for him to tell her that she never takes his side, it hurt her more. It made her worry that Ranma had never seen her as an ally. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Ranma refuses to spar with her.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the unexpected giggling of her friends who were then enjoying their own conversation. At that moment, an idea came popping to her head and immediately she took actions towards it. She excused herself from them and quickly went over across the streets.

The shop was a little small in the inside but nonetheless the small packages of goodies fit in the place. Not so many customers were inside so she was able to lazily choose the things she wanted. There were a lot of baked goodies on display ranging from cakes, rolls, pies and down to cookies and biscuits. All of it, she wanted to bake someday. But for now since she's not good yet in baking she'll settle on buying it especially since what happened the last time she baked some biscuits to Ranma is still fresh in her mind. She doesn't want to scare him away this time. So among those tasty goodies, Akane finally settled on buying a box of chocolate cookies, the one with a smiling face design. The animal crackers were also a bit tempting in her eyes but seeing how it would remind him of the last time, she decided to be safe.

She was already imagining how his wide smile would appear when he accepts her gifts. Knowing him, he'll probably be suspicious at first but after seeing the name tag, he'll practically attack it. She laughed at the thought of it which made the manager stare at her. Swiftly, she paid her tab and went outside to keep herself from being embarrassed any further. Yuka and Sayuri were already waiting there for her.

"Why are you giggling? What happened in there?" Yuka asked seeing the written mirth in her friends face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Akane answered her trying to brush off any more questions as it would be embarrassing for her.

"For whom are those cookies, Akane?" Sayuri teasingly asked.

"I thought Ranma is in a training camp or something. Don't tell me it's for another guy?" Yuka stated jokingly.

"He is. These are for his cousins who are staying with us. Remember the ones I mentioned to you the other day." She lied.

Remembering their conversation a while back, Yuka remembered, "Oh! Those kids you mentioned you were babysitting."

"Yeah, it's them. They were kinda down these past few days since they weren't able to see Ranma and I think they'll be staying with us for a little while." Akane continued her lies.

"They are?" with a surprised look on Sayuri's face. "Well, I guess I'll be good for you since you and Ranma are going to be together. It'll be a good preparation for your family in the future," she stated with a huge smile on her lips.

"Hey! Hey! It's nothing like that," she clarified. "I'm not going to get married yet. Besides I still have a lot of plans for my future," she went on stating her decision.

"What kind of plans?" questioned by Yuka as Akane's answer made her curious. It also caught Sayuri's interest who was then looking into a window of one of the shops.

"You know. Those ordinary plans like finishing high school, having a degree, working, teaching in our dojo and a whole lot more," Akane finished lamely.

Persistent about the topic, Yuka bombarded her with another question, "Why? You can still do those things even when you're married."

"Yes, I know but it'll be different," Akane declared. "I want to do those things on my own." She was a little desperate to prove and make them understand her point.

Cutting in front of the other two, Yuka made them stop and confronted Akane. "Tell us Akane, truthfully please. Does marrying Ranma one of your plans or dreams maybe."

Akane didn't answer but the creeping blush on her face made the other two girls giggle.

"Ok," seeing the obvious answer written on her face, "well, what should we do next?" she continued.

Akane felt relieved for the changed of topic. She doesn't want to be confronted anymore of those questions especially when her relationship with Ranma is not really in good terms.

"Why don't we go see a movie? There's a new movie showing and they say it's really good." The other girl stated excitedly.

"Ummm, why don't you two just go? I have to go since I promised Kasumi that I'll help her with dinner tonight," Akane said regrettably.

"But it's still early. Come on, Akane," Yuka begged.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." She told them with finality.

"You're such a party popper Akane," with a slight disappointment on her voice. "Anyway, we'll just go then."

With a weak smile on her face she said, "Ok. Enjoy the movie."

"Thanks. See you at school," Sayuri, who was excited to go, shouted dragging along Yuka behind.

After bidding goodbye to her friends, she decided to visit the park again. She arrived when the crowd watching the baseball game had already dispersed which left the place quieter. There were still some children left behind who were practicing and some people who were either taking a rest or passing through. After surveying the place, she sat on an empty bench beside a tree where a clear view of the small open field can be seen. She sat there enjoying the peace as it was a rare moment for it to have it especially after Ranma came to her life.

Two years ago, she thought her life was unusual with the hoard of boys waiting for her in front of Furinkan and beating them all. But when he appeared and he brought along with him these new and strange things that she thought was only possible in books or movies, changed her understanding of the word unusual. Ranma's world is beyond the word unusual in everyway she looks at it and the funniest part of it was that she likes living in his world. She likes seeing him give his best during his fights and how he perseveres and works in his fights even though how petty it is. Seeing him like that motivates her to do everything she can. He might be clueless and insensitive in the other parts of his life but with martial arts he is admirable.

The cold breeze blew which made her shiver a little. It also managed to divert her thoughts to some other things as her eyes darted to a girl sitting in a bench with a little boy sleeping in her lap. She smiled at the scene and how cute it was. The girl then covered the boy with her jacket and planted a kiss on his forehead. Somehow, the kiss woke the boy up and he immediately sat up. It was then that Akane had a clearer vision of the boy.

It made her immobile for moment, as she looked at the scene in front of her. An embarrassed little Ranma was sitting a little further away to a young and beautiful girl. His face was red after being kissed. It would have been cute to others who had witnessed it but to Akane, it meant something different.

"_Is she one of his fiancées?"_ that thought was hanging in her head. She couldn't answer it but she couldn't also dismiss the idea of it, after all anything is possible when it comes to Ranma. She stared at them as they conversed. For a bystander, they would look like siblings but Akane new better. The only girls that Ranma tends to get close to him are his fiancées. But none of his fiancées knew about him shrinking except her, so she was wondering who this girl could be. She wanted to go there and confront Ranma of the identity of the girl like she usually do but doing that would call on the attention of people and would jeopardize Ranma's secret of being shrunk. Unable to act as she usually do, she settled on studying their faces and observing them from afar.

As the blush slowly faded on Ranma's face, she saw the girl sharing to him the contents of the handkerchief which the girl took from her bag. Akane saw how Ranma's face brightened up with his smile after seeing the contents. It was the same one she was expecting after giving her the cookies she bought. Now, after seeing it being directed to someone other than her, Akane felt a little envious of the girl. From the looks of it, they were homemade. Seeing the box that she bought, she felt defeated. They say that it's the thought that counts but when something is done with one's effort and hardwork, it would mean more to the receiver than the other things. Akane just stared at the box that she was holding. Then she stared at her hands and thought of how clumsy they are. She could break bricks, punch walls and carry hammers with it but she couldn't even make something edible. She needed to resort to buying things instead of making it since she is incapable of doing it.

Her eyes drifted back to the box and she thought bitterly, _"Ranma would still eat the cookies but it wouldn't taste as delicious as the ones the girl made." _Crushing the box, she decided to leave. She took the broken pieces of its contents and gave it to the children who were then passing by. To her consolation, the children loved the cookies and they were grateful for it. Akane managed to fake a smile for them before exiting the park. Even though, she was still curious on the identity of the girl, she chose to leave as she felt a tiny prick or sting in her chest that seems to get painful by the minute she stays.

"What a waste!" she whispered then smiling bitterly. Just as she took several steps away from the park, slowly the tears came.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long delay. I had a lot of things going on with my life and my computer was stolen. Damn those robbers. Damn all the robbers in the world. :D But I already got over the lost of my computer.

This story is not how I intended it to be but my files were lost together with the computer so I had to change it.

Enjoy reading and please write some review. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: This is actually an insertion of the story but I made it into a chapter anyway. I got sidetracked with the other characters since I don't want to focus on Ranma, Reiko and Akane. Also, this is an answer in one of the reviews that asked about Nabiki. :)

Next chapter will be out after 3 months? I've started writing it even though I'm really depressed. I need happiness and inspiration so please review. :D

BTW, thanks for all those who review the other chapters. (bows) Promise I won't lose the files on the upcoming chapters because I'm making tons of backup for it. Plus I bought a new laptop and sealed my room so no more robbers. :D

Enjoy reading everyone. ^^

P.S. Sorry didn't proofread it. I'm too depressed to check my grammar though I will read it again once I'm up and in the mood. Perhaps next week or so.

**Young Heart**

**Chapter 5**

It was a typical dinner in the Tendo Dojo with Ranma and his father stealing each other's food and the rest were minding their own business. It started that way but when somebody noticed something, dinner became more interesting especially to Nabiki.

The middle Tendo sister is used to seeing this kind of scene especially when her sister, Akane, gets really jealous with her fiance's fiancees. It gets her interested since there's a huge possibility of her gaining a huge income with their usual fights.

Information is costly in Nerima especially if that information is about Ranma and his gang. With the complicated relationships the two have with other people - knowing something is quite profitable. So it became Nabiki's main agenda to know everything within their circle. With the unpaid favours she had with other people, she can easily obtain the information she wants.

She stopped her spoon mid-air just to see the expression on Akane's face. Her sister is out of her usual self. She kept on stealing glances on her fiancé who at that time had no concern of his surroundings. The guy is practically clueless of what Akane is doing and he is too insensitive to notice it.

By the looks of it, something is up and it irritated her knowing that she, Nabiki Tendo, did not know anything about it. There was no green light from any of her informants that would indicate of any upcoming fight between the two or any event that would give her an idea of what's going on.

She was about to give a comment but decided to keep her mouth shut. It's too risky for her especially when she doesn't know what she is dealing with. Instead of getting some cash in it, she might not get anything if she doesn't think things through. So with that, Nabiki decided to let things pass for now.

Dinner went by without so much fuss. Genma and Soun decided to remain as they play their favorite game of Go. Ranma went to the dojo with Ryoga tagging along with him afraid of getting lost. Akane volunteered to help Kasumi in washing the dishes though Nabiki thinks there's more to it than doing the household chore. She on the other hand went straight to her room.

Nabiki stood in front of her desk where she slammed her notepad in it. She just received the report of Kodachi's activities and from the looks of it; the psycho had no idea of what's happening to her Ranma darling. The five names she thought had the possibility of being involved in the situation were all eliminated because all of them were clueless of Ranma's situation. The five names include Ukyou, Shampoo, Tatewaki, Mousse and the newly added Kodachi. Out of the five names, all came out to be fruitless when it comes to information.

She took her pen out from one of her drawers and places a line striking through the names of the five people she listed. Now, she was back to square one where she has no idea of what's going on. It would have been better for her if Akane would confide with her but Akane would only do that if her little sister would become desperate. With the way things are, she was more desperate to know about it than Akane. For cases as this one, she would have planted a bug on Akane's room just to know the details but after being discovered the last time by Kasumi, she was made to promise not to step on other people's privacy.

Setting her head into the desk as she sat in her chair, Nabiki realized her mistakes. She shouldn't have listened. In the first place, Ranma's current form would have given her a huge income not just from his fiancées but also from him. However, her sisters got ahead of her.

Of course, the Nerima gang could have known Ranma's situation if she had not been paid by her little sister to keep quiet and also Kasumi ask her too. So with that kind of arrangement, she had been confident that no one would know especially with their full proof alibi. With Ranma posing as the little cousin, she never thought anything would still go wrong.

Well, that was a mistake for her part. She forgot that Ranma is a magnet for trouble no matter what form or size he is. She should have expected this kind of situation and should have taken precaution by tailing Ranma but she did none of those things. She thought that Ranma being stuck in a child's form, he would be less troublesome for them.

Feeling frustrated, she went down to get some refreshments when she bumped into Ranma.

"Sorry," the little Ranma said before running towards the staircase and into his room. He was holding a white thing, somewhat like a doll which he held dearly with both of his hands.

Nabiki could only stare at the retreating form of him as she was a bit surprise too.

"What did he want?" she asked as she saw her big sister cleaning up the mess Ranma left behind.

"He asked me to make a Teru doll for him," the elder sister answered sweetly.

"Teru? Teru-teru Bozu?" with a surprised look on her face which was evidence for her inability to believe the answer. It wasn't the answer she expected but then she realized that it was Ranma they were talking about which means, everything is unexpected.

"Yes. He said he wish to have a sunny weather tomorrow. The report earlier said it will be a rainy day tomorrow that's why he made them." Kasumi explained as she continued to clean the table.

Surprised by the answer, Nabiki pried some more about it as it was not the answer she was expecting to hear. "What for? He doesn't go to school. And I'm quite certain he isn't the type to get excited about going."

"I think he is excited about a baseball challenge." Kasumi replied with an obvious delight with how Ranma was doing.

"Baseball challenge?" the younger sister repeated.

Kasumi nodded her head in affirmation.

"When did Ranma became a sport buff?" Nabiki continued with a hint of frustration.

That one was answered by a shrug in the shoulder and a smile on Kasumi's lips.

Nabiki went back to her room with more questions than answers. The information she gathered from Kasumi definitely help her a lot in coming up with a solution for her small problem however, it also confirmed to her how careless she had become these past few days. Definitely she needed to do something about Ranma and she needed to do it quickly or she will lose face and become old news rather than being up-to-date. It was then that an idea had formed in her mind. When she came in front of her desk the second time that evening, she had already formulated a plan. She then took her cellphone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" the other line answered.

"Hello, Katsuki!" Nabiki greeted.

"Ummm... Nabiki...," the guy in the other line said which started to get nervous after hearing her voice.

"Aren't you glad to hear from me?"

"Ummm... yeah, of course," the voice answered. It continued to have some pauses in the line as the owner clearly doesn't really know what to do or how to react with this kind of situation.

"I'm glad," ending her greeting. "Remember the money you owed me? Well, I thought it's time to collect it."

"Nabiki, ummm... well, you see. I'm broke right now...," the guy cried out as if it wasn't obvious enough with the way he was stalling his answers.

She smiled after hearing the answer she was expecting. "Hush, hush now Katsuki. I totally understand it. Of course, I couldn't force you to pay since you don't have the money. But you see Katsuki, it's been so long already and the interest is getting quite bigger."

The other line remained quiet for several seconds before he answered, "Is there any other way I can pay you? I can do some work for you if you like."

"Oh, that's a little difficult. You see I'm running a business here." Nabiki stated seriously. She was clearly in her business like tone which means that she doesn't get easily persuaded by any alibi that he may create.

"I see. But I really can't pay right now, not even the interest." Katsuki admitted with a tone of regret.

"I know...," giving out a huge sigh. "But I really need the money so I can pay this guy to watch over a kid for me. But now that you can't pay, I...," these she added to lead the conversation to where she wanted to.

"I can do that for you." The guy quickly answered which reminds Nabiki of a naive little fish who immediately took the bait.

She rolled her eyes with how easily she manipulated the guy in doing exactly what she wanted though her tone remain casual and she also managed to fake a somewhat relief tone. "Really? You will?"

"Yes. Yes, I will. But it'll be my payment for my debt," getting excited with Nabiki's agreement, he immediately blurted out his proposition about the deal.

Not liking the excitement and the idea from the other line, Nabiki shifted back to her business tone to give any indication that she was the one in command over it. "Oh, I'm sorry Katsuki but that won't do. You see your debt is way higher than the payment I promise the man. So if you're gonna do the job, it'll only cover half of the interest."

"What? But that's cheaper. Come on Nabiki, I'm begging you," he pleaded.

"What should I do? Well, I think I can give you the whole interest for this job but of course, if you do this I have to see some good results," she warned with her businesslike authority.

"Of course...," he agreed having no other choice but to do so. " So who's the kid I'm gonna be babysitting?"

"It's not really babysitting; it's more like keeping track of his activities and the people he interacts with. You don't need to get too close with him since this boy is pretty clever and he'll notice it when you're following him. " Nabiki explained clearly as she doesn't want another mistake. She wanted a full account of Ranma's activity and she wanted it badly. Somehow, she felt that she would earn more yens if she knew what's happening with him.

"Got it. So who's the boy I'm gonna be baby… I mean following," he corrected himself after hearing the sound of disgust coming from other line.

Nabiki was a bit irritated with Katsuki who was not taking it seriously. But she continued the facade just to keep him from doing the job and maybe later she'll add the consequences if ever he will fail. "_Perhaps, a 50% interest would do," _she thought which put her into a good humour. "I'll send you his picture and the details on your email. You'll start tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll be waiting for the details then."

"Thank you, Katsuki."

"Oh no. Thank you Nabiki for being so generous of you."

She already hung up even before he could say goodbye. To her the act she did already finish right after Katsuki agreed on her idea, well, not that he has any other choice. She knew before she l called him that he couldn't pay. His debt has been lying there for months and the interest is getting higher every day. Not that it bothered her but she doesn't want it to end up in a dead investment after all he gained a girlfriend from it. Now, the guy has practically forgotten about it, which irritated her most. Thus it was nice of her to keep on reminding him of it. Aside for that obvious reason, he is the best suited man for the job in Nabiki's perspective. If it was only stalking someone other than Ranma, she would have asked the services of Gosunkogi or Sasuke for they both are good in making themselves unnoticeable. But it wasn't. Ranma even as a child right now is quite perceptive. It's an irony how he can be such perceptive and yet too insensitive at the same time. But, hey, that's our Ranma.

Since Ranma doesn't know Katsuki, he became a good candidate for the job and plus the money he owed from Nabiki made him perfect for it. It'll be done without causing her even a single yen. She'll only be taking the interest in Katsuki debt as a payment and the principal amount he owed will remain untouched. Also she could gather the information she was looking for without causing so much fuss.

Now, all she has to do is to wait, after all, it was her own fault for this hindsight she had. The way of thinking that since Ranma turned into a small boy would stop the problems for a while was a big mistake. She forgot that Ranma – no matter what form he is – is just a trouble magnet. Troubles follow him wherever and whenever. That's how he is and she should have expected that. She wouldn't have any of these problems if she had been cautious enough. But it's too late now and Nabiki doesn't dwell much in the past so all she had to do is look into things and see what she can still do and gain from it.

She dived into her bed and let herself be buried in pillows. A few minutes later, she turned to face her ceiling where she whispered, "What is it this time, Ranma? Another prince, monster or fiancée?" She decided it was the latter since with the way her sister's stare goes, it just points in that direction. She was almost certain about it but did not take the risk of committing any mistake. One is enough for the day. Then she slowly dozed off to dreamland.

Ranma bolted upright the moment he heard the chirping of the birds outside. He ran wildly to see the sun brightly greeting the day. He opened the window widely to let the sun brightened the room. As he did so the small dolls hanging by the window swayed crazily. Meanwhile the occupants of the room were not as eager as Ranma. His father, Genma, who was in his Panda form, was grumbling angrily as he tries to hide his head under a pillow. Ryoga too was complaining about the sudden burst of light. However, their irritation and complains were left on deaf ear as the little boy who was the culprit wasn't paying any attention to them. He smiled broadly with his eyes twinkling as if he was just been given a free ice cream as he welcomed the new day. As soon as he left the window, fighting sounds were heard in the Tendo dojo, somewhat a proof of the beautiful day ahead.

When Ranma sat in his usual sit that morning, he was radiating with positive aura. It neither changed even with his father's constant stealing of his food. Before that, he was gleaming with happiness as he told Kasumi how the teru dolls had granted his wish. Kasumi could only stare at him in delight as she saw not a teenager but a young boy who was jumping out of joy over a small wish.

Now, as they are eating their breakfast, his happiness did not falter. He had maintained his happy disposition after all the beatings he got from his father during their morning practice.

Kasumi who had noticed it could only smile at him. In her opinion, it was a good thing that Ranma was turned into a child; at least he was given another chance at a life that he was deprived of. Indeed he was protesting at first saying that he would be useless in his current form. The family also agreed that he too need to return to his true form which is why Akane had been growing those growth mushrooms in her room and Nabiki concealing the whole ordeal as it would be disastrous if any of his fiancées would know.

As the days went by, Kasumi saw the difference in Ranma. Before he had only the gang he can play with and playing along with them means walls being destroyed and broken. Now, Ranma seems like an ordinary kid who plays baseball with other kids. He seems to enjoy hanging out in the park too where there's a lot of kids are. It may not look like an achievement to him but to Kasumi, it is enough to know that Ranma was able to interact with ordinary kids. She had thought of it for the past days and later she concluded that if only Ranma grew up in such environment then he would have been a pretty good boy not that he wasn't good now.

"So I guess the Teru Doll worked," Nabiki said which interrupted not just Kasumi but also the silence.

"I thought you don't believe in it," Ryoga interrupted.

"Well, Kasumi said it won't hurt if I place it in the window and besides her story about the doll was more convincing than yours." Ranma answered the now slightly irritated boy.

"My story is good enough," Ryoga stated angrily.

Ranma stared at him before saying, "It wasn't convincing enough for me. Besides, pigboy, your story has a lot of holes in it."

The mentioned of the name made Ryoga stood up. He was about to pound Ranma when Kasumi intervened. Seeing the impending fight that may arise, Kasumi took the initiative to break it off before it goes anywhere. "Please don't fight in the table," she requested while motioning Ryoga to take a seat again.

Ryoga felt embarrassed after it and remained quiet in his side. Ranma on the other hand, continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

After that, nothing much had happened except for Akane's secret glancing at Ranma, Nabiki's staring at Akane and Ryoga's once and awhile sneering at Ranma. Kasumi took it as a better way to eat breakfast for at least no fight had irrupted and there was no food gone wasted.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town, a young woman opened her window to greet the beautiful morning. Outside of her window, a doll was hung which she took as it became entangled with its string.

"Thank you, teru," she murmured with the doll in hand. The doodled face of the doll was facing her which made her laugh. She then took it inside and placed it in her drawer where a few other things were it was quite a mess. In her desk, two gloves where packed along with a small uniform and a child's cap. She had prepared it the night before and had a hard time locating them but still she succeeded. Seeing how the things were all prepared, she took her towel from her cabinet and got herself ready for school.

"Reiko!" the voice of man shouted. "How would you like your eggs?"

Wrapped in her towel, Reiko peeped through the door and shouted, "Dad, I already told you that I hate eggs. Prepare me something else except eggs." Irritated but not so much, she continued with her bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm not really into baseball but because I was so into Adachi's manga for the whole year last year, I was able to know some stuff about the sport. I am a fan of Takahashi but I also like Adachi's manga. So basically this baseball theme was a tribute to Adachi's manga Touch and Cross Game.

Thank you guys for taking the time to review. This is my gift for those who did it. I didn't expect to finish this one so soon but because I was so damn happy, I felt writing this one.

Sorry, haven't proofread it again. I will do it as soon as my schedule would permit me because now, I'm back to school. Also, I haven't proofread the other chapter. Maybe I'll proofread it together. Enjoy reading and please do review.

**Young Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Reiko tightened her grip on the ball as her mighty opponent walked to the mound. With his head held up high, the little yet formidable opponent stood his ground clutching the bat. She tried not to giggle as she looked at him but she failed as a smile to a little boy who looks cute as he held a huge bat with his two hands and wore an oversized cap. Reiko sure couldn't do it as she covered her face with her baseball cap.

She felt the intense gaze Ranma was giving her so she straightened up and become serious. As she signalled her catcher to be ready, Ranma made a few practice swings. In the beginning, Reiko and Ranma mostly on Ranma's part weren't taken seriously. But after a few hits and a home run, he finally gained the respect he deserved. For her part, it was a bit easy. With just a few glares and fast pitch, she knew she already sealed the deal between them and her.

Now, they stood facing each other on the last inning. A make it or break it situation for Ranma's team which pressures her a bit. They only needed one out to win the game but too bad its Ranma's turn to bat. What's worst was that there are two players in the second and third base.

Reiko sighed before getting ready to pitch her second one. When she looked at him, she saw that kind of look which was challenging her. He was asking for it – the one pitch she was bragging about the other day. It was her fastest and she promised the day before that she'll never use it on this game but with the way he was acting – he wanted to try it. She knew all her pitches would result to either ball or strike since Ranma would not hit it if it's not her fastest.

On the other hand, Ranma was pissed. He already noticed how Reiko was holding back during the game. She was throwing lousy pitches which were insulting for him especially when he is confident that he can hit it. He knew she could throw the kind of pitches he wanted but somehow even to him, she wouldn't do it. Though he understood how she would hold back with the other kids but when it comes to him – he doesn't quite get it. He really wanted to try the fast one but unless she doesn't stop dillydallying then he won't get even a chance to see it.

The game then went on with some strong pitches and a lot of lousy ones. Both players stood on their ground with the intention of not giving up. It came to a crucial moment where both players are testing each others' skills.

Reiko looked sideways to see the two of Ranma's teammates, standing close in the bases. Then her face grew serious. She was facing the same dilemma as it was before and the question that hangs through the air is she going to do the same thing or not.

"_What was the score again?"_ she thought as she felt the pressure in the game. She looked at the board and saw the one point difference. Two strikes, three balls and two outs, which was written in the score board. They only need one more strike for them to win. "One more out," she muttered. Yet at the back of her mind she was thinking of how difficult it is to get that one out.

She looked at straight at the batter who was then throwing dagger like stares at her. Seeing him to serious made her so proud of him. It's hard for him to be accepted in the team at first especially with his height and age. The older kids seem to make fun of him and took him less seriously and yet as the game progresses, he had proven his worth to them. Now, at the mount, he stood up like a hero ready for anything to save his comrades. It was an irony how Ranma became so serious with it after he declared yesterday how he isn't a team player but here he was trying to be a hero. A typical guys reaction and yet it was so cute to see a little boy like him do it.

Then for the last time, she stumped her foot to signal the catcher. This is it for her. She had finally decided and it'll probably hurt him. She'll probably regret it but she'll get over it just like the last one.

Everyone were anticipating the ball which she was about to throw and when she let it go, there was only silence then followed by the umpire's shout 'Ball'.

Ranma didn't hear or see everyone's reaction. All he saw was the slow speed the ball was going. He could've hit it without breaking a sweat but his surprise goes ahead of him. When the umpire shouted it was then that he realized what had happened. He stared at her and searched for her eyes but she avoided his and lowered her cap to cover them.

Soon the game came to an end and Ranma's team won. The next player after Ranma made a hit which made two of his teammates run to the home base. It was an easy end as nothing spectacular happened. To others, it may look like the pitcher had lost her strength which gave it away but to the boy who was left at 2nd base thought of something of it as something else. The winning them then gathered round to celebrate their victory and the small crowd who had been watching the game applauded. It was a good game with both teams having fun on their own. The crowd also enjoyed the close fight that some of them were taking pictures of it. Ranma mechanically plastered a fake smile as these things were happening. He was not the likes to do it but he pretended to be not to disappoint his team mates.

Soon the crowd had dispersed; the whole sand blot had become empty. The children went to their separate ways leaving Ranma and Reiko in the park. It was also getting a little bit darker as the sun slowly disappears in the horizon.

Ranma was sitting in the farthest side of the bench, deeply engrossed in his thoughts. Seeing how he was, Reiko was quite hesitant to come closer to him so she settled herself on the other side.

"The game was fun right?" she said not really looking at him

"It was fun for a child's game that is," he answered with a bored expression.

"But I noticed you enjoyed it so much especially for someone like you who doesn't like to play in a team." Reiko stated as she gradually move closer to him.

"Yeah, a little. But after the 5th inning it became boring especially at my last bat when you threw lousy pitches." He yawned as he answered to show his boredom.

"Was it really lousy? I thought the speed was just enough." She peered as she was now sitting beside him.

"Well, it was fun for an elementary student. But for me, it wasn't and knowing you were holding back at me, it became more frustrating." Ranma looked at her with an intent look.

Feeling nervous under those looks, Reiko turned her attention to the sky before she said, "But I wasn't holding back." Even before she spoke those words, she already had clear idea of his reaction.

"Really?" he said unconvinced with it. "So that was your fastest? I guess you overrated yourself yesterday."

Feeling the sarcasm in his voice, she answered, "I guess so. Maybe I'm just really fit for a children's sand blot game of baseball."

Ranma turned to face her but all he could see was the loneliness in her face as she gazed through the sky. A smile was on her lips. It wasn't a smile that would make one feel warm but a smile that makes one feel sad. But even with it, he refused to let it go. He can't understand why she lets herself be little when she could be something big. "I don't know. Perhaps if you have been brave enough you would have been in the centerfield of Kousien having the time of your life but because you are a coward, you choose to play in a sand blot game with kids acting as if you're a novice when you could really play like a pro."

"Why? Is it so wrong to be a coward? Do you think less of a person I am because I choose to be like that?" she asked deeply hurt for calling her a coward.

"No. But I don't understand it. I may not play with you at baseball again because of that but I don't take it against you," he said shaking his head to show his disagreement. "but still it's hard for me to understand you."

"It's even harder to explain," she softly laughed after.

"Try me." Ranma asserted with his eyes lighting up.

"I don't know, you look inexperience to me," she teased. After seeing the serious look he gave her, she continued, "Ok. I get it. But I'll make it simpler to you."

"Go on," pushing for her to quickly give an answer.

"Well, to put it simply, I just believe that you can't have all the good things in life. If you have everything then you won't be able to appreciate them." She said still having the hard time to explain it.

"Ok. But still it's kinda vague. Baseball to you is not just a good thing. I know this because I feel it too when I'm practicing martial arts. To me, the art is not just a hobby that i do for myself but it is my way of life. I love it to the core. Just as you love baseball. It's hard to give up something that you love." He was now standing in front of her that made her to look at him and take him seriously.

Reiko smiled at him. Then she hesitantly combed his bangs with her fingers to see his blue and serious eyes. "I understand what you mean but I just think that if I give up something I love then I'll gain something even more than that."

"Like what?" he blurted out.

"I don't know...," she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You can't say that. What is more important that you doing the things you love? Because for me, I couldn't think of anything that would make me give up martial arts," he questioned persistently.

"Ranma, someday you'll understand it and you'll know what I mean." Reiko said smiling ever so sweetly at him.

Taking her hands so as to stop her from messing his hair, Ranma said determinedly, "I think I wouldn't understand it even in a million years. I won't give up martial arts. I'll try everything even do the impossible just so I won't have to give up something that I love."

"I didn't know you are an idealist." She said as folded her arms.

"Idea? What?" not really understanding what she was saying.

"Nothing. I still think you can't have it all. Just like Romeo and Juliet who left their family just to be each other," not bothering to explain what the word was but was firm on her beliefs.

"But I'm no Romeo. I won't give up on anything without fighting for it be it martials art, my family or someone I love," he stated not knowing where he got the courage to tell her about it. Even today, he was still wondering how he can say the things he couldn't say with Akane or anyone else to her. Only she could make him talk about stuff like this. She is like a magnet of words that it makes him fear talking to her because he might spill something more that he has to.

"Such sweet words coming from you. If you are really 17 years old, I would have fallen in love with you with those words alone," she blurted out as she saw how cute he arguing with her for his ideals.

Her words made Ranma blush and quiet. Not knowing what to say or do after it, Ranma just stared down on his feet.

Reiko immediately noticed it and laughed at his reaction. "I was just kidding, you know."

Ranma quickly lighted up and said, "I thought so."

"Really? It looks to me like you bought the joke I made," she said teasing him for it.

"No, I didn't. I just thought it was thinking of how to fight you back," Ranma stated in defence.

"Ok, Ranma." She said enjoying in teasing him.

"Hey, you don't believe me," Ranma kept on with his brows curled and his lips pouted now.

"Yes, I do believe you," Reiko conceded knowing that it would go on if she won't do it now. She did it as she somewhat dusted his shoulders. Shaking his head with a bit of annoyance, Ranma continued. "No, you don't. I can sense it."

She softly laughed at his persistence and how cute he looked as he was doing it. "Yes, I believe you."

"Promise?" He asked excitedly.

"I think it's already too late for you. Its better if you go home now."

Irritated at the sudden shift of topic, Ranma complained with annoyance. "You're changing the subject."

"No, I'm not." She tried to defend herself but end up laughing at it. "Would you go home if I promise?"

"Yeah," Ranma answered with his head nodding several times.

"Ok, I promise." She finally said then raising her to do a pinky promise. Ranma also did the same and let their pinkies tangled for a while. After a couple of minutes, she let go and said, "Now go home already or your parents will be worried sick of you."

"Ok, Reiko." He ran almost immediately after answering. After 5 meters or so, he shouted, "Bye, Reiko. I'll see you tomorrow."

Reiko just waved her hands and mouthed the word 'bye'. She enjoyed her day. It was not the way she expected it to be and she did not know that she'll be disclosing something to a little boy but she didn't regret doing it. Talking to him made her think about her decisions. It gave her a different perspective – idealistic, maybe, but still it's different.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I made the chapter a little longer since it took me a little longer to finish it. Thank you for all those who reviewed especially to PiNkBuN17, Hiryo, ranma girl 14, James Birdsong, JhyarelleDrakon, GNesnios685, Dumbledork, Cattsith, Uzukami, CrypticMirror, Nysk, DragonCynosure, Riniko22 and HitokiriHERO. Sorry if I wasn't able to give my reply. I will make some this time.

I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

P.S.

I need a beta-reader. I need someone who also likes Ranma ½. And someone who has a lot of patience to bear with me while I'm still coming up with the idea on the new chapter.

Young Heart

Chapter 7

He walked slowly as they parted ways. Ranma was hesitant to leave but he had no choice but to go. He wanted to be with her company even though it's already late. This is one of the disadvantages of being a child; people tend to give curfews on them. When he was in his teenage self, he could still stay a few hours longer after the sun sets as long as he comes home before dinner. Sometimes he even would come home very late with only Akane nagging him for coming home at such hour. But now that he turned himself into a child, people like Reiko would make it certain that he should be home before darkness enveloped the sky. It is a bother to him because there are times that he really doesn't want to come home. Today, especially, he wanted to stay outside longer since he knew Akane is a little mad at him. He doesn't know the reason but Akane is somewhat avoiding him.

Dragging his feet to walk the long way home, Ranma forced himself to continue. His shoulders were slumped and his steps were heavy as he made his distance away from Reiko. He's going back to his own reality now. The time he spent with Reiko is like a dream where he is just a normal boy. There are no Jusenkyo curses, no monsters, no martial artists to challenge him and no fiancées. He didn't realize that he longs for this normal life until he met her. Even though he seeks for adventure, a part of him deep down also wanted a place where he can be just everybody else. It is a place where he doesn't have to always look behind his back and be suspicious at every person who comes his way. But as much as he wanted this kind of life, he has to go back to his world. Besides, with the kind of life he is living, Reiko would eventually find out about the truth and just like everybody else she would also treat him the same way as they did.

_Earlier that day..._

_The place is a little bit quiet for a weekend. Usually the place is full pack every time she visits especially on a Sunday afternoon. But now, it seemed that there were less people than the usual. Not that she is complaining but she was just a little surprise. She then let her sight jumped from table to table until she stopped at the boy in front of her and smiled at his enthusiasm._

_Ranma was busy eating his huge serving of Chocolate Pudding Parfait. She had thought he won't be able to eat it all when it was first served in their table but now after seeing how he was attacking the food, she was thinking that it might not be enough for him. _

"_If you don't eat up your parfait it's going to melt," he said, in between his every mouthful of the dessert, after catching her stare at him._

_She laughed at him before taking her spoon and scooped the slightly melted cream. "I thought guys don't like sweets," she said in response._

_Ranma made a sudden stopped and frowned at her. "Why do girls always say that? Why do you assume that we don't like to eat sweets? Actually there are guys like me who likes to eat sweets, you know." He stated seriously._

"_Ok," she answered. "But have you seen any guys inside this store eating parfait?" she added turning her head sideways to give her point._

_Ranma did not bother to look anywhere. He knew that there was no guy eating ice cream in the store except him. Most of the guys there were ordering coffee or ice tea while the girls were busy eating over the sweets. "Nope," he said nonchalantly. He then paused for a while, inclined his head forward and whispered, "It's because sometimes it's embarrassing to eat it in front of everybody."_

_Reiko laughed at how he delivered his reply. It was like his telling her a secret that would endanger her life when in fact it is something that everybody knows. He looked very serious about it. Brushing off the laughter from her lips, Reiko continued to question him even though she already knew the answer. She likes asking him about things since he often says the truth unlike grownups who try to lie about it. Children as she had learned tell the truth even if it's harsh because they are afraid that their parents would spank them if they lie and Ranma is not an exception. "Why? Because it makes you look girly?"_

"_Yeah...," he admitted. "And the fact that people assume that only girls like sweets when there are guys too that likes sweets." He stated stubbornly._

_She stared at him and smiled. Pointing her spoon upward she waved it a few times as she was somewhat thinking of her next question. "Can you name one?"_

"_Ummm...," he stopped for moment and like in the movies where a light bulb lit ups, he then replied as soon as he came up with an answer, "my pop."_

"_So it runs in the family then." She exclaimed as she gathered more information from him._

"_Runs what?" he was apparently not following their conversation. Ranma continued to scoop the cold delight quietly while the girl in front of him was satisfied in watching him._

"_The guys in your family like sweets." She told him for clarity._

_Looking up, he plainly said, "Don't know..." His face was a mask of blank expression. Ranma couldn't say anything about it as he doesn't even know any other relatives of his apart from his mother and father._

_Missing the difference in his tone and answer, Reiko continued to ask. "Don't know what?" She asked though she was just playing with him. She was kind of testing him also if he was really paying attention to her even though it was quite obvious that the boy would rather be left eating than talking with her. _

"_...If it runs in the family." A little bit irritated with the questions, Ranma let out a sigh expressing his annoyance. "Since I don't know any relatives we have. I don't know much about my relatives since I've been travelling with pop," he finished straightforwardly._

_Reiko leaned forward as she got interested more on his answers. She let her elbows rest on the table and she totally forgot about the parfait in front of her. "So you don't know any cousins?" _

_Ranma heard her but didn't answer immediately as he was then enjoying scooping out the chocolate cream in his glass. When he got a few mouthful of it, he said, "No. Not even one."_

"_I feel sorry for you." She said it although she wasn't feeling sorry at all. She was feeling more nostalgic than apologetic._

"_Why is that?" He wasn't really curious about it but just for the heck of the conversation he asked anyway._

_A smile appeared as she answered him and as she tried remembering as well her past. "Because you don't know any relatives and you don't get to have a lot of otoshidama."At her last word, she couldn't help but laughed at herself. She felt so childish as she remembered how excited she was during New Year's Day just for her to receive her otoshidama. _

"_That's a good one." Ranma stopped what he was doing and started to think for a while. "Yeah, I don't get a lot of those. But Akane's relatives sometimes give us even though I'm not part of the family and some of the neighbours also do," he explained after licking his spoon. He remembered how happy he was to get them and he even felt sad for only learning of the Japanese tradition lately. He put the blame on his father. _

_She smiled at him. Ranma has always talked like a grown-up before her and he even refuses to call her onee-chan when they are talking like this. He also keeps on asserting his age and that he is a year older than him but when she was on the verge of believing him, he tends to act like a child which made her changed her mind. Just like now when he is licking his spoons. She shook her head to focus on their conversation, she said, "I guess the neighbours also give but I'm not really sure since we usually visit a relative's house on New Year 's Day and have a get together party."_

_The mentioned of party caught Ranma's attention. "I love parties especially when there's a lot of food in it. Ever since I stayed with the Tendos, the Christmas Party is always the best."_

"_Yeah, Christmas parties today have become fun. Even though most of the Japanese are non-Christian but we celebrate it because of the strong influenced of the foreign culture." Reiko narrated as stated some facts. "Actually, Christmas, a few decades ago, was never celebrated. It was only for these few years back that it became somewhat a rave especially for young people."_

"_Do you like Christmas?" Ranma asked._

"_Hmmm... Of course, I do. How can hate such a happy day?" she answered truthfully._

"_But why with the sad face?"_

"_Because Christmas won't be the same for me this year," she said sadly._

_Noting the sad tone in her voice, Ranma decided not to push the subject anymore. As much as he loves talking about Christmas, he doesn't want to see her cry. Because other than his fears for cat, he is also afraid of crying girls in front of him. It's not that he really is scared of it but he doesn't want to be in a situation knowing that he doesn't know what to do or say. He knew he would feel helpless about it. He can fight dragons, ghost, cursed demons and other beasts that other think exist only on books but when a girl would cry in front of him, he can't do anything. It was something that he just realized when he sees Akane cry. _

"_Your parfait has already melted," he said instead as he saw the opportunity to change the topic._

"_Thank you for reminding me," she smiled bitterly afterwards._

_Silence transpired between them for a few minutes. Ranma couldn't think of anything to talk about so he remained quiet. Reiko, on the other hand, felt awkward for what happened. She almost spilled her worries out to a young boy who has less experience with pain and coping with loss. _

_She was staring through the glass window, watching the people pass. Across the window and right in their view was a billboard of two girls drinking some soft drinks in can and on their background is a picture of a beach. It was then when she suddenly whispered, "Isn't it nice to go to the beach?" Then she turned her head to face Ranma._

_The boy watched where her gaze was locked at first before he answered, "Yes, it is."_

_Then an idea immediately was formulated in her mind, "So... do you want to come with me in the beach? We can go tomorrow or next weekend if you like."_

"_What?" caught in a surprise. "No. Of course not. Never will I go to the beach with you." Ranma almost shouted the words as he started to panic._

"_Why is that?" she asked candidly. _

"_Because…. Because my father won't let me." He lied for the first time. Ever since they had met, Ranma never told any lies to her not even about the mushrooms or his fiancées. He wanted to come clean with her about everything including his curse but also not freaking her out with it. But going out to the ocean is not the best way to tell her about it. So at this kind of situation, Ranma could only lie to her._

_He was upset and Reiko noticed it quickly. She wasn't sure if it was of what she said or something else but she knew that the boy was a little depress now. "Oh, it's ok. Don't cry. Don't worry about it. Maybe we could go some other time," she said reassuringly._

"_No. I'm not crying about it and I'm not going to the beach or to the pool or wherever there is that has water in it," he said with an evident of anger in his voice. Ranma didn't want it to come out that way but it did sound like that. Ever since he became a young boy, he suddenly became emotional. It was easy for him to cry now unlike before when he was in his old self who has the hard time showing his emotion._

"_You don't have to be angry about it." She stated in her irritated tone. _

"_I'm not angry." Ranma said defensively, now halting everything and focusing his attention on her._

_Reiko wanted to smile but she maintained her disinterested and snobbish attitude just to see his reaction. "Yes, you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_NO, I'M NOT." He was shouting this time. Then noticing how people were looking at him, he slowly lowered his head because of embarrassment and whispered, "I'm not."_

_Reiko felt like laughing but stopped herself from doing so as it would be hurtful for her to do it to him. It would be like adding insult to his injury. Aside from that, she was also the one that provoke him. But she still had fun watching him getting all red and embarrassed. "Ok. But you don't have to shout about it."_

_Resting his head in the table, Ranma took his spoon and tapped it in his empty glass. Then he stated in his little voice, "Because you're accusing me and I'm not even doing it. I'm not crying. I'm not angry. And I'm not shouting. I don't hate the beach either. Is it clear?" He paused shortly every after each sentences to make his point._

"_Yes, sir. Crystal clear." Reiko stated with a hint of amusement. _

_Ranma stared at her for a while before saying, "You're mocking me." _

"_No, I'm not." She said with a pretended innocence. _

"_Yes, you are." Ranma persisted and was a little annoyed with it. However, he knew what she was doing now which kept his head cooler._

_Crossing her arm, Reiko continued, "No, I'm not." _

_He was smiling broadly now. "Yes, you are."_

_Reiko paused for a while. Then she notice for the first time how the chocolate were scattered through Ranma's fingers and some on his face, she took out some tissues and wipe them away. She then said, "Ok, I give up. Sorry."_

_While she was busy cleaning his face, he was enjoying every moment of it. "You like teasing me don't you." _

"_No...," she said as she stopped and stared at him. Looking through his eyes, Reiko knew that she won't be able to lie to him so she continued afterwards, "Well, yes. Because you're easy to read."_

"_Really?" with his brows meeting as he was doubtful about her answer._

_She laughed at him. No matter how he tries to deny it, Ranma couldn't hide what is pretty obvious. "Yes. Your eyes show everything," she said pointing his eyes. "It's just like mine. And we both can't keep a poker face," she continued._

"_Nope. That ain't true. For I, Ranma Saotome, am a master in keeping a blank expression." He was trying to imitate a blank face but failing to do so as he couldn't suppress his laughter._

_Reiko just smiled at him. Soon, she was laughing with him._

Back to present

In an instant she pulled him closer to protect him from being run over by the truck. It was a great relief that the driver was able to manoeuvre the vehicle into hitting the dumpsters. But in consequence, the water load of the truck went tumbling towards them which gave them an early bath.

Of course, the accident happened so fast that Reiko's only reaction was to embrace him to keep him from being hurt. It wouldn't have happened if the driver was paying attention to the road. But she was thankful still that nothing bad happened to them. Being wet is a much lighter outcome than what she was imagining in her mind a few minutes ago.

The old man immediately came down and apologized furiously for what happened and Reiko who was not in an arguing aura settled the incident by saying, "Just be careful next time, Mister. " If she was in her usual self, she would have cursed the old man and shouted some awful words but she wasn't. Her energy had all been drained as she ran across the street to save Ranma.

It was only after the driver left when she turned her consciousness to the child in her arms.

The minute she looked down, surprised replaced the shock from her face. It wasn't a young boy she was holding on but a little girl with a red hair and blue eyes. The eyes remind her of Ranma with its clarity and luminosity. What puzzled her with everything is how the little girl came to her hands. She knew she was pulling Ranma, no, she was sure it was Ranma that she pulled into an embrace. She couldn't miss the jet black pigtailed hair that only Ranma has. Yet, with all her certainty and with all the things that happened, she couldn't answer the question how she ends up holding a little red haired girl.

Totally embarrassed, Reiko let her go. It was then that she noticed the red pigtailed hanging behind the little head. Then doubts started to sprout, "Was it just my imagination that I saw Ranma or was it really true?" she thought.

On the other hand, Ranma was dreading Reiko's reaction. It was too soon for her to find out about his curse and that situation wasn't even the best thing to do it. For a brief moment there when their eyes meet, Ranma couldn't think of anything. The emptiness of her mind must have been apparent in her eyes that Reiko was surprised as the older girl stared at her.

"What's your name?" Reiko said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I was very much pleased reading it. Sorry for the delay for this instalment. I was all sad and busy with all my school projects that I wasn't inspired to write it quickly. Anyway, here's the 8th chapter. I hope you like it.

Thank you HitokiriHERO for being my beta-reader. I know the readers will also be grateful for your help. ^^

Young Heart

Chapter 8

"What's your name?" Ranma heard her clearly but he, or rather, she was unable to answer her then. Noting that he is in his girl form - he can't just say things as quickly as he usually does.

For the first time, he was thinking about what he needed to say. It wasn't like him to do such thing but he is doing it now. He needed an escape and he needed it now more than anything in the whole world. And from the way he looked at it, he had two options: either tell the truth or lie to her.

Considering option 1, he knew it was easy to come out clean now, especially since she had, firsthand, seen his transformation. His cursed form would be proof enough to convince her that all the things he had been telling Reiko were the real thing and not just a make believe story of a 5 year old kid who imagines things just for the fun of it. He realized the things he had been telling her for the past few days were weird and out of this world to others, but to him it was his reality. He sometimes wished he was in an alternate universe but when he looked back to all the things he'd been through and how it helped him become the person that he is now, he began to appreciate his world.

But the downside of telling the truth is that she might reject him for it. Most people thought he's a freak because of his curse. He had a hard time accepting it himself. Hell, even his own fiancée couldn't even accept him just the way he is, so how can he expect others to deal with his curse normally? He sometimes thought it would've been better to suffer a neurological disorder; at least that can be explained by science. But his curse, he couldn't explain it. Maybe it's one of the few things that science can't explain, like a miracle. Just not a good miracle.

When you're different and people can't accept you, rejection is usually what most do to deal with you. He had been rejected so often in his life that he stops trying to be accepted. He doesn't fit into "normal stuff" because his life was anything but normal. Being different is cool but being too different becomes uncool. He often tells himself, "Who cares about fitting in?" and yet he longed to be accepted by others. Being a well-travelled person, he has seen people with their friends, laughing and listening to each other's jokes. However, he walks alone amidst the crowd where nobody notices and nobody cares. It was only Reiko who noticed his loneliness. Well, technically Akane did too but his fiancée immediately had a change of heart the moment she learned the truth about him and his curse. So if he revealed the truth to her, was he ready for the risk that involves with it. Is he ready for another rejection just like how Akane rejected his friendship in the first place?

However, he could also opt for option 2: lie to her. Well, it wasn't really a lie since he had been going with that story ever since he met her. To his classmates and his mother, they knew his girl side as Ranko. So in theory, it's not a lie but somewhat a distorted truth right?

But who was he kidding? A lie, no matter how big or small, was still a lie. It hurts people, especially the ones that you care about. Yet, it was the best solution for him. He wasn't ready to be rejected again. He wanted to believe that if given some time, Reiko would get to know the real him. By lying, he would be given some time to prep things with her so that when the time is right, he would be able to reveal to her the truth and she wouldn't have the same reaction as everybody else did. He knew that Reiko would understand him but if he told her right now, she would do the same thing as every normal person will do in that kind of situation: she would reject and detach herself from him and would just go back to being strangers.

Thinking through his options, he needed to make a decision and he has to make it immediately although he knew the consequences of it will affect his life big time. Whether to speak of the truth or not, the decision will have an effect on his relationships – relationships which he doesn't have a lot. That's why with the few that he got, he treasures them although sometimes he carelessly and foolishly causes some strains on those relationships. But at least, he still tries to make it work and last.

With tears in her eyes, she summoned up all her courage and tried to answer Reiko's questions. But as her eyes roamed around the streets, an unexpected person came into view. It was at that moment when a solution to his problem was formed.

"Onee-chan!" she cried loudly catching the attention of not only the person she was trying to call but also the small crowd.

Upon hearing this, Reiko turned her head to see the person the little girl was calling. On cue, a short brown haired girl came to her side.

Reiko stared at her for a moment before asking, "Do you know this child?"

The girl looked from Reiko to the little girl and then she smiled slyly. She stared a little longer to the little girl trying to understand the situation. Looking at those begging eyes of Ranma, she catches on with what kind of situation she came into. "Yes, she's my cousin," she said briefly.

"You should watch over her carefully next time," Reiko said, slightly infuriated with the other girl.

Nabiki gave a quick scrutiny to the girl in front of her before she gave her answer. Her mind had already formed some theories as to what may have happened. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that this won't happen again."

Reiko felt unnerved with Nabiki's casual demeanour. After what happened, a person in their right mind would eventually panic after seeing a little kid exposed to such traumatic experience but by the looks of her, Nabiki remained unconcerned with the little girl.

She then turned her attention to the redhead at her side. Stooping a little to meet the little girl's blue eyes, Reiko said, "You should be careful next time, baby." She stroked the girl's bangs and then tapped her pointer to the little girl's nose. The young girl blushed at the gesture and Reiko found it so cute that she forgot her anger already.

Nabiki stood there and watched everything that transpired. Watching Ranma blushed, she was already thinking of how much she would be earning from it. Though she regretted not having a camera at hand, she was still positive that she'll gain much just for keeping this kind of thing even for a few days. Heck, she'd earn more if she shared this new information to the right people but keeping it a secret would be much more fun as Ranma would be pressured by it. However, before she can go on celebrating, she needed to know something first. "Thank you for taking care of Ranko earlier. Ummm… Could I get your name or your address so Ranko's mom can formally thank you for it?"

"My name is Reiko Morisato. And she doesn't need to do that. I'm just grateful to have helped this girl." Reiko answered not bothering to look at Nabiki.

"Well, if you say so. But her mother would be very disappointed," she said with a voice overcome with a sham of sadness. Then it was easily replaced with her usual ice cold self as she said, "Why don't you take my card just in case you needed something that I may be able to lend my hand on so that I, personally, will be able to repay you for helping Ranko." Nabiki retrieved a piece of paper from her purse and extended it to the other girl.

"Sure. I'll keep that in mind…," Reiko began, receiving the card and then silently reading it, "… umm, Nabiki."

Seeing the exchange, Ranma felt nervous of Nabiki. From the way he looked at it, he thought that Nabiki knew more than he believed she knew and that information would cost him much more than saving his ass today. He needed to keep Reiko away from her and he needed to do something right now.

Ranma bowed her head and said, "Thank you, oneechan," directing it towards Reiko.

"You're welcome, Ranko. Be extra careful next time, ok?" she reminded the girl.

Ranma just nodded her head and instantly took Nabiki's hand and tried pulling her away. "Bye bye!" she shouted while pulling Nabiki away.

Reiko watched them go for awhile before leaving. She was all wet but she was happy saving Ranko from what should have been a very dreadful accident. Remembering what happened, she didn't know she had it in her to save that girl. It was quite an achievement for a day. Perhaps Ranma's fantasy stories are rubbing off on her. That thought made her smile a smile that never left her lips, even when she went home.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was smiling evilly at Ranma. Although she was behind Ranma, the younger girl felt the evil aura emanating from the former. So before they reached the Tendo Dojo, Ranma confronted her.

"How much would it cost me to keep you quiet?" he asked although he was dreading to hear the answer.

"Well, let see. Because you're my little sister's fiancée, I'll give you a discount so it'll be 5000 yen but for your other fiancées, well, the price will be a little higher than that," Nabiki made some calculations before continuing, "Perhaps, 10000 yen each."

"What? 10000 yen? Where would I get 10000 yen for each of them? It's like you're robbing me already. No, not robbing because robbers would take only the money in your pocket but you are taking even my insurance money." Ranma was unable to believe her. He expected it to be high, but not this high. Ten thousand yen for every fiancée was far more than he can afford. Besides, he was thinking of doing some favors instead of paying her but in this case he might be indebted to her for all his life as if he wasn't already knee-deep with it.

Nabiki watched her with amusement. She didn't want to do it but with this kind of rare opportunity, she couldn't deny herself to take part on it. Surely, Ranma would be able to pay her in some way if not with money. "What can I say, Saotome? I just love money."

"You really are heartless." Ranma stated while giving Nabiki an intense look.

Nabiki smiled at the attention directed at her. "You hurt me there, Saotome. I thought you already know. So? Do we have a deal or not?" Although she already knew what his answer would be, she still asked just to get his oral agreement.

"I don't have the money so I'll just give you IOUs for now," Ranma said just as he bowed his head in defeat. He has no other choice but to accept her terms since he was the needy one. "But I'll definitely pay for it once I get my old self back," he clenched his eye shut as he imagined the things he'll be doing just to pay for it.

"Got it. Of course, it will come with interest," Nabiki continued. Already she was thinking about what she was going to do with the money she'll get from this.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just leave Reiko alone, got that?" Ranma continued to walk with a slumped shoulder. He was still feeling guilty about what he did earlier to Reiko.

"Sure, Saotome," she answered mechanically. As they continued to traverse the path towards the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki noticed the silence in him and decided to break it.

"By the way, I just wanted to ask you this although I'll probably know the answer even if you don't give me one right now but I'll ask anyway. What is she to you, Saotome? I know if you did this for my sister's sake I'll probably understand but for someone you barely know?"

The question caught Ranma by surprise. He didn't think about that when he decided to lie to her. Obviously, he was still unsure what Reiko is to him or what their relationship will turn into in the future, but he was sure that he wanted to know about it. "I'm not sure about that," he lied. Reiko was important to him, he had established that truth when he decided to lie to her, but for the question on how important Reiko is, he doesn't know yet. "All I know is that she's just a normal person and I don't want her to be part of this crazy world of ours."

Nabiki saw the perplexed look on Ranma's face. His face, which has always been readable, revealed everything to her. Now she wondered if Reiko bought their act earlier when she saw Ranma's face. "OK, I understand. But you do know that it's too late for that right? Once you return to your old self, they will all find out about her if you keep on meeting her like this. For now, you're OK with me finding out about it but it'll only take a little more time before the others will do." Nabiki continued to pry and to fully understand what's going on Ranma's mind. "Although, it's not really that late yet since you still have a choice."

Ranma stopped walking. "Yeah. For once, I'm making one. I know it's a selfish one but I think I needed to make this choice for myself." It was the first time in his life that he made a decision. For his 16 years of existence, his life had been decided by the people around him. They always had decided on their own without even considering what he wants. Although his decision was a selfish one, Ranma was happy about it and he was willing to take responsibility for it.

"What for? To ruin her life? To subject her to a much crazier world?" Nabiki continued to ask.

Ranma stared at her then answered, "Maybe you're right or maybe because I want to experience the feeling to be in her world."

"An ordinary world?" Nabiki couldn't help but laughed at him. "Wake up, Ranma! There is no such thing as an ordinary world. You've overstated your world so much that you think everyone else is normal when in fact there is no such thing as normal. If you only knew people, you'll see that everyone is different and everyone has a crazy side. It is just that yours is pretty apparent and the fact that you took a huge part of those craziness instead of just a slice," she stated.

Ranma listened to her words. A part of him wanted to believe her but if he did, then everything he had been dreaming of would mean nothing. If he believed that everyone has a crazy world on his own then he wouldn't be that much different from the rest of them. But if it were true, then how come every unfortunate and crazy thing happens to him? "From the way you are saying, you make it sound like it's my fault."

Nabiki paused for a while before answering, "Well, partly it is and partly because you're born with it." Then she continued, "And from the decision you've made today, you are making things more complicated and extra crazy for everyone. But hey, who am I to judge you?" Suddenly, Nabiki found herself in a very unusual self as she not only gave a definite explanation to Ranma but she also gave him a piece of advice which was totally out of her character. Regretful at her words, she reassured herself that although she had given him an advice, it would be just a very small bonus to him for the loads of cash that she'll end up having. Already the thought of it made her smile, "I'm glad I met you, Saotome. Of all the business ventures I came across with, you, Saotome, are the most profitable of all."

Ranma sneered with disgust at her because although he didn't want to admit it, she was right in a way. Bringing Reiko into his world would only make everything more complicated and a lot crazier. Additionally, more than his allowance would usually end up in Nabiki's pocket. But for now, he didn't want to think about it: he just wanted to enjoy the peace.

Just as their conversation came to an end, they arrived in front of the dojo. It was already dark and the streets were empty but the voices in the house can be heard outside. It was Nabiki who first took a step inside. She was already half way to the door when she turned to face Ranma and then gave him a wicked smile before entering the house. Ranma on the other hand, gave out a huge sigh of relief before shouting, "Tadaima!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Here is another instalment for my fic. I hope you will like reading this. I went so far as 4,000 words on this as an apology for the delay. The muggle world made me busy as well as brewing in Pottermore for several weeks after I finished it. I'll try to update as soon as I can after this.

To Hitokiri – I feel awful to bother you with your busy schedule. That's why I didn't send this for beta. Also my new location has no internet access which is difficult to be in touch with you via messages. So no more brewing for me but more writing.

Hope you like this guys. Please do read and review.

Chapter 9 - Sickness and Feelings

He woke up feeling so hot, like a burning fire is inside of him. Yet, he managed to sit up even though he was burdened by this intense feeling of heat that he can't seem to shake off. Standing up was a challenge, as he started to carefully placed his weight on his feet, which he found to be rather weak and shaky. His knees immediately gave out and he was once again lying in the floor. Everything was distorted in his sight. His senses were not doing much good to him as he figured out that his ears were as useless as his eyes for they too had made everything he hears sound like a blob. The voice calling him sounded like in a slow motion film, but the words were garbled. He focused his eyes on the person running towards him. Fortunately, he was able to identify him with the bandanna hanging in the boy's neck. He started to stand up again, but it was as fruitless as his first try. Ryoga said something but it was incomprehensible in his ears.

Ranma stared at Ryoga as the latter went out of the room. The third time he tried standing, he felt drained and he completely surrendered on his body's exhaustion. The pain in his chest was still there but as his eyes slowly close, the pain slowly drifted.

Ryoga felt helpless. Ranma needed his help, but because of his direction problem he could not call anyone. He came downstairs to ask anyone to help Ranma, however several minutes had already passed and he had encountered no one. It seems like the people in the Tendo dojo have chosen that moment to shy away from him.

He heard another thud upstairs, which he expected to be Ranma trying to stand again. Agitated and worried of his rival, he went straight into the wall and blew it using his technique. He wished that he will attract the occupants' attention with the destruction of their walls.

Several steps were immediately heard coming from different direction. As the people living in the house crowded towards him, all he could say was "Ranma needs help!" He got a few glares with his method of calling them, but he was relieved to know that at least two people in the crowd of five went upstairs to check on Ranma after his words were spoken.

"You shouldn't do that boy," Soun spoke first, looking disappointed.

Nabiki, who was standing beside him, shook her head and gave a calculating look on the hole. "I hope you have something to pay for that, Ryoga," she said.

Ryoga grew red with embarrassment as this was happening. He never meant to create such problem; he merely wanted to catch some of their attention so that they could immediately help Ranma. At first, he was opting to go to Doctor Tofu, but knowing that his sense of direction is very poor, he made the decision of looking for Kasumi. However, that too was a problem, as he could not find the correct path to the kitchen. In fact, for the entire time he kept on coming back to where he started. Well, that was expected as he made five steps away from the place then turn back after a few seconds. It was not because he didn't know what to do, but because he knew too well that if he continued in that direction there is a possibility that he'll find himself further away from the Tendo dojo. It was that possibility that made him decide not to take such risk of going any further as Ranma needed immediate attention.

Breakfast started thirty minutes early that day due to the raucous that both Ryoga and Ranma had done. Although the family were happy that Ranma's sickness was made known, the early disturbance was not entirely welcome as not all of them are eager to get up in the morning except for Kasumi.

Nabiki was a little grouchy, but her eyes were scrutinizing. Genma was drowsy but his mood immediately changed the minute the food was laid. Soun was nonchalant to his surroundings. Akane, on the other hand, lost her enthusiasm after coming back from seeing Ranma. She didn't even hide the concerned look on her face as Kasumi told everyone that Ranma has a high fever and that Doctor Tofu will be coming to check on him. The youngest Tendo ate very little that morning and immediately went up to deliver Ranma's tray. She also mentioned in the table that she would be skipping school that day. Both Soun and Genma were celebrating after it, but they were immediately pacified with one intense glare from Akane.

Of course, this was not left unnoticed by Nabiki, who had gotten over her foul mood. The new development in her sister's love affair has gotten her interest. Although, she already knows that her sister will be reacting such a way, but it was still surprising for her to skip school for her 'stupid' fiancé. Somehow, after this she could already imagine Akane's reaction when she finds out what Ranma was actually doing behind her back. She knows that it would crush Akane and knowing her sister's violent nature, Ranma will be bedridden for a few days. That won't be too bad for Ranma, except that he won't be paying for it. That would be another expense for the family, which she doesn't really welcome. The new information about Ranma's new friend would generate thousands of income from his fiancées, but the destruction of the house that will definitely come after the revelation would surely cost more. This is when Nabiki has to think about the right move for her to profit instead of to lose her assets on the information. If given to right people at the right place, she might be able to get more from it. Of course, these things need planning - a lot. For now, Nabiki would stay quiet about it. Her silence is generating income anyway so it's better to continue doing that in the meantime, while she was still thinking on how to earn more from it.

Ranma seldomly get sick and when he does, it is something worse than the usual cold that anyone in the family had. The last time he got a cold was when his mother was here and that made everything complicated. He was so hot that day, that he would rather hide inside the refrigerator than stay outside. It was the only the time, she saw him got really sick. Remembering the past event, only made Akane more worried.

She left the table after taking a few bites. She couldn't concentrate on anything anyway as her mind kept on wondering on the boy sleeping upstairs. They found him lying near the door. His temperature was way higher than the typical high temperature for an ordinary person having a fever. Ranma's cheeks were red due to his temperature and his breathing was rugged.

Akane took the tray that Kasumi prepared for Ranma, immediately after she left the breakfast table. She was thankful that Kasumi understood her when she decided that she won't be coming to school that morning. Her father and Mr. Saotome, on the other hand, took her announcement positively as it showed her feelings for her fiance. Her decision also made their fathers to celebrate and possibly create another scheme for their wedding. However, Akane was too worried to deal with their stubborn fathers. She has no strength to fight against them as her attention is now focused on the sick boy upstairs.

The room was spacious but it wasn't readily noticed because of the mess that the father and son have made. Apart from their disorderly things, the room looked exactly like the guest room that Akane remembers. The Saotomes have owned nothing but their camping things so it was obvious that they would have nothing to place on the walls. Akane felt sad of the idea, but she grew even more depress at the realization that although the family has been with them for almost a year, they didn't acknowledge her house as their home. To the youngest Tendo, Ranma and Genma Saotome belongs in the Tendo Dojo. Even though, she constantly complain about their living in the house, she hates to imagine the days that she won't hear their fights and bickering.

Her moment of reflection was interrupted by the stirring of the small figure in the futon. Ranma, whose face was crimson because of his fever, moved slowly in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent while he was tucked in his futon. Akane wondered if his mother thought the same way when he was still with her. Nodoka would have felt the same, even more than she does now, but the older woman has no idea the kind of troubles her son would go into. Knowing all of those things, Akane has an advantage from her. She knew Ranma too well to be deceived by his sleeping form. Besides a part of her also swells with pride and triumph as she is the only one in his fiancees who can see him in his peaceful abandonment from the world. She alone was able to see the different sides in his character. Unravelling this part of himself was not easy as Ranma, who appears to be strong and capable from others point of view, rarely let people in. Even today, he isn't as open to his feelings. Some days, she would see him care about her, but there are also days that he would remain as nonchalant as he could. This often confuses her, which of course leads her to start a fight with him. If she could only be sure of what his feelings for her, then she wouldn't feel so insecure with the other girls.

The creaking of the floor made Akane turn. Behind her was little Ryoga with his bandana. Silently, he followed behind her after she left for breakfast. Ryoga looked worried and was shy on being caught. Akane gave him a smile for support, the little boy after all was the one who asked for help.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ryoga said softly.

"He's going to be fine, after all we're talking about Ranma here. The same Ranma, who would never let anyone beat him including a fever like this," she answered positively.

Ryoga took her answer as an encouragement and moved himself closer to her. "He looked so weak earlier. Even though we're rivals, I don't want to see him like that."

"Yeah, neither do I," she said then turning her attention to Ranma.

She continued to watch over Ranma in silence and Ryoga did not say anything anymore. It was more than half an hour that she just stared at Ranma, trying to retain this image of him in her heart. As she was doing so, she remembered Nodoka asking her about being ready for taking care of little boys like Ranma. At that moment she only smiles at the older woman because she refuses to see herself taking care of 'more than two bakas' in her family. As if Ranma wasn't handful enough that she would aspire to bear with more little Ranmas. But now, she would answer differently.

As Akane silently stared at the sleeping form of Ranma, she didn't notice that Ryoga too was watching her. In his own little world, he was gazing longingly at Akane. He knew all along about her feelings toward his rival, but the stupid boy couldn't even see it. There were times when he could almost see her heart on her sleeves being handed to Ranma, but the latter could not even detect it. This makes him angry to the extent that he wants to break every bone that Ranma has. He kept on wondering how that idiot could miss the thing that is right before him. Even a fraction of Akane's affection, he would sacrifice everything for it.

After the long silence, Akane turned to face Ryoga again. She almost forgot about it, but now that she remembers, she wanted to discuss it with Ryoga.

"I've collected some mushroom sprouts in the tub after Ranma drowned the last the batch of it," she started. "From those sprouts, I was able to grow them in a secret place with the help of Kasumi."

Ryoga was relieved to hear the good news about the mushrooms that before Akane finished it; he was on his feet and hugging her.

His embrace was immediately returned by Akane. She added, "A few of them were already 16 inches long and I was going to surprise both you and Ranma about it. But because of what happened, I..."

"You changed your mind and you won't be giving one to me," Ryoga filled in as she trailed off. His reaction quickly changed as his realization hit him.

"No, it's not that. Last night, I was excited to tell both of you about it, but after what happened, Kasumi said that it might be better if Ranma won't have the mushroom yet. Kasumi said that there might be some side effects for Ranma because he's sick and we don't want to bear more complications. So the mushrooms will be just the treat for you." Akane explained thoroughly.

"Thank you, Akane." He said smiling gleefully at her. Then seeing her face, Ryoga added, "But it's okay if you would like me to wait for Ranma. That way, the two of us can grow back to our old selves together."

"No, you don't have to wait for him. I've been growing them for almost two weeks now and it won't be right to just let the first batch to go to waste. Besides, it's Ranma's fault why he's not going to get the cure first." She reasoned as she expected to hear those things from him. Her explanation was just enough to make Ryoga perk up. She also smiled at his enthusiasm on returning to his sixteen year old self.

Ryoga was on his way out to door to celebrate his coming to his old self when he realized something. He sent a shy smile towards Akane before saying, "Can you direct me to the kitchen? I don't want to lose my way for a whole month before getting my cure."

"Yeah, sure." Akane took his small hand into her and they went out from the guest room. She left the tray beside Ranma just in case he would wake up while they were gone.

It was afternoon of the next day when Ranma woke up. His dried throat prevented him from calling out someone as it was the first thing he wanted to do. He recalled gaining consciousness a few times, but those moments were so short that he could not remember them. So when he woke up that day, he was feeling tired and all his parts were aching. He must have caught the seasonal flu, which by the way was a really terrible one. However, he is Ranma Saotome and the disease that would break him has not yet been discovered.

He woke up with a feeling that he was alone in the room, but when he turned to his left, he saw someone was there. Akane was sleeping in a sitting position. She was leaning on her back at the far corner of the room for support.

His fiancée looked exhausted. Her hair was in disarray, her bags were hanging darkly beneath her eyes and her total appearance was a mess. Yet, Ranma found it calming. Although, he wouldn't admit it to her but he had long ago been aware of how beautiful she is. Aside from his inability to tell her how beautiful she is, he also knows that such comment would result to a whole lot of troubles from his other fiancées.

Ranma slowly stood up and walked closer to Akane. With his face just several inches away from her, he stared at her face. There were only a few instances that he came this close to Akane and each one of those few instances, it takes his breath away. Not that she knows about it, because he wouldn't dare tell her about it.

Seeing her face this close again, made him blushed. He barely sees her these past few days. They rarely talked to each other too. They haven't bicker for a while and he wasn't sent flying either. Well, Ranma has been busy for the past days with Reiko and he was feeling a bit guilty about it, which made him avoid seeing his fiancée. He really wasn't doing anything bad, but with Akane, who immediately jumped to conclusion without hearing his explanations, he knew that it will make her angry. She'll probably accuse him of having another fiancée and then he'll be sent through air.

For the past months, he had gotten to know her very much. He had learned to read her reaction like an open book, except when she cries. It was difficult for him to handle her when she cries. He just doesn't know what to do with her.

"Her lashes were long," he thought as the closeness reminded him of how beautiful they are. He felt like it was ages since he saw Akane, but seeing her now. He thought he forgot about the things about her, but the truth was he didn't. The way she smiles, blush and even the way she wrinkles her brows when she's angry were etched into his memory. It seems to him that failing to remember them is like forgetting his name.

Curled up in his knees, he stared at her for a long time. He would have stayed there doing nothing but watched over her, if not for Kasumi, who came to check on him.

Cathing him like that, the older Tendo managed to give her a knowing smile. Ranma couldn't help the blush spreading on his face, but he certainly avoided to look into the older girl's eyes.

Without saying something, they came to an agreement to go talk outside the room. Kasumi was the first one to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but my muscles are still aching," Ranma said while he tries to move every part of his body.

"That's good to hear," she said. Then she placed a hand on his forehead and stated, "But you're still a bit feverish."

Ranma watched at how Kasumi's expression changed the minute her hand contacted his skin. "It's just my normal temperature," he quickly assured her. Although, it was true that his temperature was a bit higher than the usual, he doesn't want to burden Kasumi more than he already had.

A moment had passed before Kasumi replied, "Okay, but you have to take it easy for today. You should get some rest."

He remained silent as he was not agreeing completely. At the back of his mind, Ranma was formulating someway for him to go into the park. If he didn't go now, it would make a two days count of not appearing to Reiko. Not that he had promised to see her every day, but the thought of her waiting for him there for long hours made him uncomfortable.

Consequently, all kinds of thoughts were running through his mind, as he imagined her sitting in the bench in the long hours that she was there. She could have been attack by someone like Kodachi or Shampoo and she won't be able to fight for herself. Or Reiko could have been kidnapped by the likes of Herb or Saffron and no one would be there to rescue her. Knowing that Reiko is different from the rest of them, he blurted out, "Can I go to the park?"

Kasumi was surprised but she didn't let it show. It was obvious that something was bothering Ranma but she wasn't sure what it was until his question. Him going to the park could only mean that he wanted to meet his new friend. She has heard so much about this girl. Ever since Ranma opened up about meeting her, Kasumi had heard a great deal about her that if she didn't know that Ranma loves her sister, she would have thought that he is infatuated or even like this girl. Since she already knows about his feelings towards Akane, which he refuses to acknowledge, she wasn't worried about it. Kasumi don't see the harm in him befriending another person especially when this new girl is helping Ranma forget about his current situation. It gives Akane time to grow the mushrooms without Ranma searching for it through the entire house. The first time he and Ryoga searched for it, they blew up Akane's room which made Akane really angry.

"It would be best if you don't. Dr. Tofu said that you needed rest at least for a few days," she answered firmly.

"But it would only be a few minutes. I just want to reassure Reiko that I'm alright. She might be worried about me after not hearing or seeing me for almost two days now." Ranma reasoned.

Kasumi thought for a while before giving her answer. It sounded to her that Ranma has grown attached to this Reiko in a short time. She hadn't expected this kind of development between the two of them. Maybe it's time for her to meet this Reiko as the latter is starting to gain importance in his life. Aside from that Ranma's friends almost often ends up being part of their lives.

"I still think best that you wouldn't, but as I couldn't imagine your friend waiting for you in the park unguarded especially these days, I will have to agree with you. However, as a condition to you going to the park, I will be coming with you to see her." Kasumi smiled at him afterwards.

Ranma was taken aback with her condition that he wasn't able to hide the astonishment on his face. "You don't have to come with me. I can manage to go there on my own. Besides I'll only be there in a minute or so. There's nothing you have to be worried about." He told her after gaining thoughts.

"I'm not worried. I just want to meet this friend of yours that you often speak of. I think it would be better for me to know the face behind the name, especially since I've heard so much about her that I think I knew her." Kasumi explained quickly. She expected it from Ranma after all; he was keeping this Reiko girl a secret from everyone. Maybe the secrecy of their meetings and person's identity that makes Ranma look forward to it.

He thought for a while before answering. As Ranma can see it, he had no choice but to let Kasumi come with him. He could go along without Kasumi, but it will make her disappointed and he really doesn't want to do that. If anything, he least want to hurt Kasumi's feeling because she is the only person who he can talk to. Aside from that, it would be cruel of him to do that as the older Tendo has always been good to him. And there's no harm bringing Kasumi with him. He knew she wouldn't blackmail him like her sister, Nabiki. She wouldn't beat him to the pulp just like his fiancees. And she certainly won't tell anyone about Reiko as she had proven that to him already.

"Okay, since you're so excited about it." He agreed then grinning at her widely.

Kasumi smiled at him with a feeling of triumph as to making him agree. He really has no choice about it anyway. Her curiosity on Reiko has gone ahead of her, although she was not really the nosy type. But finally, she will be able to meet the mysterious Reiko, who Ranma seems to adore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Please Read and Review. ^^

Chapter 10 – Doubts and truths

They left the Tendo Dojo in the afternoon. Kasumi said she'll be going to the market to buy some ingredients for dinner and Ranma tagged along with her. Akane did not agree with this as she thought that Ranma isn't well enough to come with Kasumi, however, after some convincing and persuasion, they were able to make her agree with them as Kasumi explained that some fresh air would be a best distraction for Ranma after being coop in his room for more than a day.

The walked towards the park was uneventful. They walked beside each other with Kasumi having a tight grip on Ranma's left hand. It was a typical sight for any siblings or a mother to her child, but for Ranma it was a very unusual experience. He grew up not knowing the kind of feeling of holding someone's hand. Being brought up without his mother, he had never experienced these kind of things with his father. Indeed, Genma would sometimes carry him on his back or on his head but that were the usual fatherly gestures. The nurturing of a mother was so alien to him that he doesn't know how to act with it.

When Kasumi first held his hand, Ranma couldn't stop himself from staring at it. Apart from the blush that slowly creeped onto his face, he was feeling nervous and self-conscious too. He wonders if it was like this if his father didn't take him away when he was a kid. Will his mother hold his hand while they walk down the streets? Will he feel safe and secure as their hands intertwined the same way as his with Kasumi? Questions like these immediately came popping into his head as he stared at their hands.

Kasumi, who had then noticed Ranma staring, beamed a smile at him and asked, "Does this make you uncomfortable, Ranma?"

"No!" he blurted out quickly. "It's just surprising and a little bit alarming since if Shampoo or Kodachi will see this they would jump to conclusions." Ranma explained although it was only half of the reasons.

"They would, won't they? But you are forgetting Ranma that you are not your usual self, today. You are the five year old Ranma and your fiancées with the exception of my sister, don't know about this. They only know you as Ranma's cousin, who we have agreed to introduced you as," the older woman stated knowingly and reassuringly.

Ranma fell silent as he digested what has been said. She was after all right in saying those things to him. He sometimes forget of his condition that he still constantly look behind his back just to see if Shampoo or any of his fiancées would suddenly appear and catch him on the act. Although he knows he was doing no wrong, he still feels that awful feeling of being caught by them. He fears of what they might do in the end of it all as it often ends up in a catastrophe.

After a few minutes, the grim look on his face disappeared and was replaced by a smile as they near the park. Ranma's mood brightened up as he heard the loud laughter of children playing and the whistling sound of the afternoon wind that blows into the green area inside the city. His eyes quickly darted onto the lined benches by the side of the field. Most of it was empty except for a couple of it, which were occupied by lovers and mothers chatting over their children. Ranma's line of vision focused on the third bench that Reiko usually sits on. He pointed it to Kasumi, who just smiled and follow his lead.

They sat there for about ten minutes before Ranma said, "I think she's not coming." The words came out weakly. His disappointment was written all over his face as he tried to face the older woman beside him.

"What time does she usually come?" she asked curiously.

"Usually she arrives an hour earlier. Her classes end early." Ranma said now not bothering to look at Kasumi. He just stared onto the baseball field, trying to imagine the time when he was playing there.

"Well, we just waited for 10 minutes. Let's wait a little longer. Maybe she's just late for today." Kasumi said with her usual optimism.

"She doesn't get late. She hates being tardy because according to her every seconds count. I don't know why she says those things, but she does," he said while remembering the time when she told him those exact words. It was one of those short conversations they had that lingers into his consciousness. Those moments were the ones that make him curious about Reiko's real self. There were depths behind it that he's afraid of asking for it because it may look like he's intruding into her personal life. At those moments, she spoke as if she regret things in her past. Her usual smile doesn't come off as gay as it usually does. But it was her eyes that speak more of it than her words. They become dark and misty like a storm full of rain and ready to drop. Yet, when he thinks that the tears were now going to fall, she blinks them away and it disappears and replaced by her sunny disposition again. How she does that, Ranma could only wonder.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything." Kasumi said not knowing the storm of emotions that Ranma was feeling.

Another ten minutes had passed and Ranma had already given up. For him, Reiko was never going to come, but he doesn't know how to tell Kasumi about it, so he opted to wait for her to give up. Kasumi, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. She rarely has time for leisure and so when she gets it, she likes to enjoy every moment of it while she can.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "I think you're sitting on my spot," the voice continued.

Kasumi turned to see the person talking to her, but as she did, Ranma was already running toward the girl.

"I thought you're not coming. I was sure you're not coming. Where were you? We waited for a long time," Ranma ranted like a scared little boy, who just found his mother.

"Sshhh... I'm here now. Please don't cry." The girl said softly then cupping the boy's face into her hands.

"I'm not crying. I'm just worried," he said indignantly. As he saw her appear behind them, all his worries about her being hurt or kidnap had disappeared. It was replaced by a sense of relief that he never knew he was holding onto. He turned his reddening face away her, as he was too embarrassed of the show of affection.

As all that was happening, Kasumi remained where she was and just stared at them. It was obvious from it that the two share deep attachments with each other. She wasn't sure if it was deeper than Ranma's feeling for her sister, but she knows it was something more than rest of his fiancées combine. For all the time she knew him, she never saw Ranma this affectionate with someone. The Ranma she knew would quickly runaway from even the minutest signs of affection. Genma thought him that way and he thought him too well, that Ranma was not only afraid of his own feelings but also he has learn to evade people from showing them to him as he doesn't know how to deal with them. Although, she has been encouraging him to be more confronting with his emotions but it was still not enough. Now, seeing him with the girl, Kasumi realized that she had done good with him.

"Why were you worried?" the girl asked as she continued to stare on his red face.

"I thought something happened to you. Because you were late and you never get late, you said. So...," he trailed off muttering to himself the words.

"I see. But you see Ranma, I wasn't exactly late. I went to buy these," showing a paperbag of melon bread in her hands. "I thought you'll like them."

Ranma's eyes went as wide as he could and stars were seen erupting in them. "I like Melon breads. I fought Ryoga with it when we were in elementary school."

"I thought so. I bought them to the man who makes the best melon breads in Tokyo." Reiko exclaimed animatedly as she stared at him.

Ranma was about to take the bag out of her hand and carry it onto the bench when he realized that Kasumi was watching them. He slowly looked into her eyes to see the accusing and angry looks that may appear in them. But what he saw in them was different from the ones Nabiki or Akane might have given him. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and understanding. Carefully, he tugged Reiko's hand and pulled her to face Kasumi, who then stood up. "Reiko, this is Kasumi. Kasumi, this is my friend Reiko," he introduced them awkwardly.

"Hi!" Reiko said first, breaking the silence between them. She hesitantly lift her right hand getting ready to shake the other woman's hand, but stop midway as she realized that Japanese doesn't do that practice. Her long stay in America has made her adapt to some western culture. Although, she was thankful for some of it like her English, which is quite superior than the rest of her class, but habits like this makes her feel so westernized that she realized how odd it was for some Japanese to see her do that. Thankfully, the older woman did not realize this and just bowed slightly at her before giving her a smile.

"Hello, Reiko." Kasumi answered. "Ranma has told me a lot of things about you. I'm glad to finally meet you." She continued trying to start a conversation.

"I hope he didn't embarrass me too much," the younger girl stated. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were with Ranma. And I love this spot too much to want to share it with anyone except him."

"Oh, don't be. I would also feel the same way. Well, this spot is certainly a nice one. You get to see all the view from here, but also hide yourself from the rest of the world as the big tree over here, shades you from their eyes," Kasumi said as she pointed the giant tree not so far beside them.

Ranma suddenly realized what she said. It never had occurred to him, why Reiko likes that tree. Indeed, it gives shade to them but he never thought that in some way Reiko was also hiding behind it.

"It does, doesn't it? But I never really thought of it that way," Reiko answered plainly. "I just come here to see the baseball field and to read my book."

"Is that the book you are going to read now?" Kasumi asked as she saw the heavy book on the girl's hand. It was an old tattered book with its pages colored yellowish from time. "Did you borrow it in the library?"

"No. It's from my mother's book collection. She has tons of old books in her shelf," she answered rather bitterly at the end.

Ranma chose that time to pull the two together and let them sit on the bench. His excitement in seeing Reiko was apparent. He was too eager to get her attention.

"Reiko, I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I was sick. Right Kasumi?" turning his head to make his point and to show that he was not lying. Kasumi, who saw his intention, just nodded her head in agreement.

"Is that so?" she exclaimed. "And here I thought you had gotten so full of me that's why you never came." Reiko said with a pretence accusation.

Ranma gave a hearty laugh then made his boyish grin than melts anyone's hearts who sees it. "I never get full of you. Besides, Ranma Saotome always tries to keep his promises."

Reiko gave him a questioning look. "Always tries? Whatever happened to always keeping them?" trying to humour the boy.

"I can't keep all my promises. Some of it, I needed to break but only if I had no other choice about it." Ranma explained plainly. Then he slowly opened the paper bag and took out the melon bread inside. They were still hot but Ranma was so excited that he let his teeth munch on it without thinking.

Kasumi and Reiko laughed at his enthusiasm. Both knew that only food can pacify him. Ranma yelped out of pain when the hot bread burned his tongue. Instantly, Reiko's hand went to her bag and took out a bottled water, which she gave to Ranma.

"That's what you get for being so impatient," she scolded him.

"His manners have always been a big flaw in him," Kasumi started. "We've tried correcting them, but he has a hard time getting rid of those bad habits."

"Its fine actually. You could say they work as his charms." the younger girl said as she took some napkin and gave it to Ranma.

Kasumi just watched her taking care of Ranma. To anyone, they look like siblings and a very close one. Reiko is like an older sister who fusses over her brother. Ranma, who is loving the attention, lets her do whatever she wants. For the elder Tendo, it was something she wasn't used to seeing particularly with Ranma, but now that she's seeing it, the scene doesn't look as bad as some thought it would be. He's acting like a normal boy, except for the name calling, which Ranma had never got accustomed to calling elder people with honorific. But Ranma in his right age wouldn't actually need to address Reiko with anything, as the girl look like she is about a year younger than Ranma and Akane. So it would only be right for him not to call her anything, but with other people not knowing Ranma's circumstance, it would sound rude to them for him to just call Reiko by her first name.

"Right Kasumi?" Ranma asked of her. But Kasumi wasn't really listening as she was deep on thoughts on the matters concerning Ranma. Her mind was still wondering what would happen to them when Ranma would return back to his old self. Would they be able to continue with this kind of relationship? Somehow, she doubted that idea for it would be too dangerous for Reiko's part to continue with it. His fiancées would never hesitate to hurt her as they weren't hesitant to injure Akane. If Ranma wanted to do this, he needed to make a decision - one that would end all his fiancée problems. "What was it again?" she answered trying to focus her attention on the subject.

"I was telling Reiko that there are more severe things that could happen to anyone other than catching a flu for a week," Ranma explained exasperatedly.

The younger girl was pretty amused with Ranma, as he gave out a list of instances with one more severe than the other. "But those things aren't real Ranma. First, dragons or any other mythical creatures you're saying are not true. Second, there are no kidnapping princes in our time. Kidnapping for ransom, perhaps, but for marriage, I doubt it exist anymore in this era. And third, there's no way a person would turn into a doll or any other being. Its physically and scientifically impossible to do that. We even have a hard time cloning things, now you're telling me about transfiguring something else." Reiko argued pointing out the flaws in Ranma's lists.

"But they are all true. Why won't you believe me?" he pouted as he already knew what her answer will be.

"Kasumi, is he always like this? I mean, does he always want to argue with anyone and try to convince them on his side?" Reiko asked ignoring Ranma's glares.

Kasumi took a moment before saying, "Normally, yes he is. He usually bickers with my younger sister about silly things. If you'll hear them, you'll think it will never end."

"It's not my fault that Akane likes to start a fight with me. When I'm not doing anything, she gets angry. When I'm doing something, she still gets angry. I just don't know what to do with her anymore." Ranma ranted fervently. Then he left the two women talk with each other as he went and played with the kids playing nearby.

"Now, do you see my point?" Kasumi asked with playfully.

"Yes, I do. How old is your sister anyway?" Reiko inquired trying to continue the conversation.

"Didn't Ranma tell you?" The older woman said while wondering if Ranma had talked about her sister to Reiko.

Reiko let her eyes drift to the playground before answering, "Ranma might have mentioned it to me, but I couldn't really remember. All I could remember is the play that she and Ranma took part in."

"I see," she said understanding what is going on to the younger girl's mind. Softly, Kasumi told her, "But if you didn't believe him then, you might not believe me also."

"Why?" alarmed at Kasumi's words. A part of her is scared of knowing the truth behind Ranma's stories. If there was any truth to it then what really happened to Ranma. "What does her age got to do with believing him?" her scepticism was evident on her voice.

Kasumi gave her sweetest smile and then said, "It has a lot to do with it. Because it would confirm something you aren't ready to believe yet."

"What do you mean?" the younger girl getting more agitated by the minute.

Without looking at her, Kasumi gave a huge blow on the girl by saying, "My sister is sixteen years old. She'll be turning seventeen in a few months and so as Ranma." She has some idea on what her reaction might be, after all, people often has the same one when they see Ranma turn to his curse form. However, this time it is different. It's not his curse that will create such surprise but the mere fact that he was telling her the truth all along. The question afterwards is - will she believe them or is she going to keep on believing the theory that she had about him. Ranma had mentioned Reiko's disbelief on him. According to Ranma, Reiko believes in this notion that everything can be explained by science. To her, magic is just an illusion to deceive the human senses. For such a young age, Kasumi would have thought that she would believe him. But meeting and seeing her now, she knew why. Something might have happened that made her cynical. It must be something terrible for her to stop believing in magic and miracles because she isn't the type to speak of scientific theories as defences to any problem in the world. The book in her hand says that she is just like every girl in the world who dreams about prince charming and true love. She won't be reading Midsummer Night's dream if she didn't believe those things. Yet, Kasumi is wondering on what could have happened to Reiko that changed her.

Kasumi is no martial artist, but she is proud to have her motherly instincts. By just looking at Reiko, she knew the girl is suffering. In the surface, you cannot see it but looking beyond her eyes and dark circles in them, she could say that she has been suffering for a long time. She wanted to help her but she doesn't want to scare her away by prying into her business. It would also be rude to do so as they had only met today. So many things were dancing on her mind at that moment, but she cleared them all just so she could focus on the teenager beside her.

"What?" Reiko said with an incredulous voice. The disbelief she felt was written all over her face. When Ranma told her about it, she was laughing at how impossible his story was. Yet, she could not laugh at this woman. Why is it that hearing it now from her makes everything terrifying instead of impossible? Reiko is wondering why she actually believed in Kasumi when she said it. Ranma wasn't able to convince her, but with Kasumi, Reiko didn't need to be convinced. She believed it was the truth because Kasumi's eyes told her so. Reiko saw the same thing in Ranma's eyes, but she ignored them, just as she ignore to believe the rest of his stories.

Her eyes moved from Kasumi to Ranma, who was laughing as he played with another kid. Reiko's face became grave and solemn as she stared at him, analysing every inch of his being. Then as if Ranma knew he was being stared at, He turned his gaze onto Reiko where their eyes met. Slowly, he went up to her and greeted her with 'Hi'.

Reiko continued to stare at him, as if it was the first time they saw each other - fully saw each other. And then she said, "Who are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here's another chapter for everyone. Please read and review. Thanks to Kooshster, who was patient with me and had suggested some logical ideas and better set up for the scene.

I repeat, please read and review. ^^

**Chapter 11 - Enter Shampoo**

"Who are you?" Reiko's face was full of questions, but she settled on the simplest one that she could think of. Everything – their entire relationship - boiled down to who Ranma was.

"I'm…," the boy started, then stopped. He faced the young woman, looking ready to speak again. The sudden ring of a bicycle bell spoiled the attempt, followed quickly by the quacking of a duck. The boy's eyes filled with agitation; seeing this confused Reiko further.

A girl riding a bicycle came into view with a white duck following closely behind. The duck obviously was determined to ride on the girl's bicycle, but the latter was intent on not allowing the would-be hitchhiker aboard. After a few feet, she stopped and shouted, "Bad Mousse. Bad!"

The bird stopped with her and Reiko was shocked to discover that the animal apparently understood the girl as she continued her scolding. "You stay in restaurant and help great-grandmother. No come with Shampoo on delivery," she ordered with her broken Japanese. The duck responded to it with more quacking. Reiko giggled slightly as the duck shuffled its webbed feet, obviously grumbling in a way only a duck could manage.

Despite that, the scene still shocked the observant girl. While she was busy watching them, the boy standing beside her had left her side and now hid behind Kasumi, as if seeking protection from the only mother figure present. Kasumi, who seemed oblivious of what the boy was doing, remained in her place and watched the scene together with Reiko.

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" the duck continued as it slowly stepped away from the girl with its head bowed. Then it spread its wings and flew away, a sense of sadness in its tone.

The purple haired girl then getting ready to continue with her task when she noticed Kasumi. She quickly joined them and greeted, "Hello Kasumi! Airen is home now, yes?"

As she came closer, it was then that Reiko noticed what the girl was wearing. She wore a red Chinese dress that had a long slit up until the thigh. On the upper part of the dress, it was so tight fitting that it made her voluptuous body more prominent. As if her bust was not that noticeable already, Reiko inwardly judged. Shampoo's...assets must have beena C or D cup.

Comparing herself with the girl, Reiko suddenly felt self-conscious. She couldn't helped feeling a bit envious at the endowed physical attributes that this girl had. She felt like an old car model parked beside a convertible fresh off the lot.

Something about the girl made Reiko a bit uneasy. Ranma certainly felt nervous enough, hiding behind Kasumi as if Shampoo would strike him.

"I'm sorry, Shampoo, but he's not yet home." Kasumi smiled as she answered the girl's question.

"Airen gone long days now. Great-Grandmother is not happy. Shampoo misses Airen very much. If Airen not home next week, Great-Grandmother and Shampoo will for him in mountains," she said, an angry undercurrent to her voice.

"We all are wondering about him, Shampoo, but you know how Ranma is," Kasumi insisted, trying to reassure the younger girl.

With the mention of Ranma's name, Reiko turned her attention to Kasumi and to the little boy. They were obviously lying right in front of her. She was confused as to the reason why as they knew Ranma was right there with them. If his grandmother was looking for him, shouldn't they tell her where he is? But as much as she wanted to intervene, she was still an outsider to them. It won't be fitting for her to butt in their business. So she kept her opinions to herself and just listened.

"Shampoo come to Furinkan every day to see if Airen back to school but only see Spatula Girl and Kitchen Destroyer in there. Still no Airen. Great-Grandmother get more suspicious every day." The purple girl explained.

"We are worried too, Shampoo, but there's nothing we can do unless Ranma comes home on his own." "Only Shampoo is worried about Airen. Violent Girl goes to school like nothing happened. Spatula Girl is same as well. They not worry like Shampoo does."

"Shampoo…," the older girl uttered, not knowing what more to say. If only Ranma was only mature enough to take the initiative and just end all these engagements at once, all these girls could be free from this burden of indecision. Kasumi sighed as she immediately realized the problem with Ranma simply taking charge in such a fashion. Maturity was a process, not a possession. She should have known better since she had been forced to become a mature adult by circumstances. She never regretted becoming one, but she did regret the price: her childhood.

At that moment, while Shampoo fished for sympathy, she finally noticed the two people beside Kasumi. She stared at the girl first with immediate suspicion.

"You martial artist?" she asked Reiko, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"M-me?" Reiko asked, shaking her head firmly. "No!"

Shampoo appraised the girl for a moment before visibly relaxing. "Good. You have body for warrior, but Shampoo glad you not." Then she turned her attention to the boy, who surprised her with the shocking resemblance to her immediately grabbed him and brought the boy into a tight embrace. "You look like Airen. If Shampoo and Airen married, we get little you. You so cute."

Ranma tried to wiggle himself out of Shampoo's embrace, but it was futile as the Amazonian was too strong for him. Seeing his obvious discomfort, Kasumi leapt in to help.

"He's Ranma's cousin…," trying to remember a child's name, and then continued, "… Ken-chan. His parents are on vacation and left him in Ranma's care, but since he was leaving then he left him to us."

"Oh, Ken-chan. Cute name for cute boy," the younger girl complimented with her broken Japanese.

"Let go. Let go," the boy cried, still trying to pull free from her embrace.

However, his pleas were in vain as the purple-haired girl continued to shower him with her affection, hugging and kissing him in the cheeks.

Reiko let out a giggle as she found it amusing how Ranma desperately tried to wiggle himself free. She could see the disgust look in his face as the other girl kept on showering him with kisses. Despite his obvious displeasure, Shampoo boldly continued onward. After another minute of the torture, Ranma shouted, "Lemme go!" It definitely caught Shampoo's attention and her ire. Ranma immediately felt a sudden chill in his spine and all he could do was cry.

"Boy is cry baby. Not good character for Amazonian warrior." she declared, letting him go.

After escaping Shampoo's grasp, Ranma ran to Reiko. She took him and wiped away his crocodile tears. The sobbing Ranma hid his face away from Shampoo's eyes and buried it in Reiko's shoulder. "He's just a boy," Reiko said plainly.

Taking aside Reiko's comment, the purple-haired girl said, "Shampoo not see you before. Are you not Ranma's fiancée? Ranma's fiancée already many and all Shampoo's enemies."

"No, I'm not," Reiko blurted out rather loudly, which caught everyone's attention. A little embarrassed at the scene she made, she continued but this time she said it softly, "I'm nobody's fiancée. I'm too young to get married."

"Good. But you not too young. You just old enough for marriage. Amazonian women marry young to have plenty of children and teach them fight. Your body ready for children," Shampoo appraised, scrutinizing every inch of Reiko's body.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not an Amazonian," Reiko shot back.

Just as Shampoo adopted a combative stance, Kasumi stepped in. "Shampoo, I think you need to go now. You still have some deliveries to make."

"Oh, yeah. Kasumi so good to Shampoo. Come by Nekohanten any time with Ken-chan, Shampoo will give you discount." Shampoo's mood immediately cranked back to bubbly as she ran back to her bicycle. Just before she left, she directed a menacing stare at Reiko.

Reiko on the other hand looked at Shampoo head on. Her insides were trembling, butshe felt the need to show Shampoo that she wouldn't back down or she would feel like a coward.

As they continued to watch Shampoo ride off on her bicycle, no one spoke for a full minute. Reiko felt far more confused than before and this time she was not going to believe Ranma so easily. He lied to Shampoo; why couldn't he lie to her as well? Reiko immediately let Ranma go, remembering why she felt so frustrated at him in the first place. She had enough of his façade.

"Why did you lie to her?" she asked calmly, although inwardly she felt quite angry.

"Shampoo can't know the truth," Ranma said earnestly.

"Is this all a game to you?" Reiko accused before turning her attention to Kasumi. "You of all people should know better than to take part on these things. For goodness sake, you're an adult and still you encourage this boy to lie. How can you sleep soundly at night knowing that there are people looking for him, especially his grandmother? Do you have any idea what could possibly happen to an old woman walking around blindly in the mountains?" Reiko's hands balled into fists tight enough to cause pain to her palms. .

"You got this all wrong, Reiko…," Kasumi began before Ranma cut her off.

"Kasumi's just protecting me," he asserted.

Seeing the determination in Ranma's face, something tugged into Reiko's heart and suddenly she felt sorry for him. Had he been lied to this whole time? Was he being kept from his rightful family?

Kneeling in front of him, Reiko brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes. She said, "You don't have to lie anymore for her. It's okay. I'm here and I'll protect you in any way I can."

The tension on her face had lightened up as she continued to communicate with the boy. "I'll help you find your grandmother for you. I know she's probably worried sick of you."

"No! You don't get it, Reiko," he pointed while the girl continued to direct her anger at Kasumi. "Kasumi didn't do nothin' wrong." He said to lessen the growing hostility that was inside of Reiko.

Seeing that Reiko still paid no attention to his words, he then unexpectedly slapped Reiko's hand away., "Reiko, you have to listen to me! I need you to understand everything so you won't go jumping to the wrong conclusions about me or Kasumi anymore."

Reiko saw the serious and determined look in Ranma's beautiful aquamarine eyes. She tried to focus her attention to him alone. "Okay, I'm all ears," she spoke as they walked near the bench. She then sat and encouraged Ranma to explain.

"Promise me you won't interrupt me while I'm talkin'. Wait until the end...please," he requested.

"Fine. I won't interrupt and I will only ask when it's okay for me to do so." She agreed quite easily. Reiko's curiosity tugged at her. Everything she had seen demanded answers and he was offering them to her. She felt quite willing to wait a bit if it meant learning the truth.

"Ummm… Ummm…," he started, quickly losing confidence to speak.

His slumped shoulders and downcast eyes made Reiko felt guilty. She was intent on giving him a chance to explain but she had already drawn her conclusion after meeting Shampoo. Everything that happened earlier led her to believe that Ranma was lying to her. A part of her still wanted to give the boy a chance to redeem himself in her eyes. She desperately wanted him to convince her with a reasonable explanation, but the likelihood of that happening was so low that she had lost hope before she could hear them. "I'm not thinking like that," she said wearing her mask of deception hoping that the boy won't see through it.

"You look like won't believe anything I say," he said firmly.

"That's not true," Reiko countered, even as she knew the boy was right. She wondered if she was setting a good example for him. It was just earlier that she demanded to know about the truth, but when he was ready to tell her that, she wouldn't even give him a chance. "But if you don't start explaining now, I might be inclined to believe that you are wasting time just so could think of a better explanation." She said instead and deciding to give him a chance at it and not to let her biases interfere.

"No, I'm not." he blurted out loudly.

Reiko smiled at him. His determination awed her to such extent that she became hopeful. "Then start."

"Fine," he muttered stubbornly. "My name is Ranma Saotome, heir of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. I'm 16 years old and I'm a student of Furinkan High School. The girl earlier is Shampoo and she's one of my fiancées. We got engaged because of a stupid Amazonian law that marries any man who defeats an Amazon woman. Unfortunately, when I was traveling with my father in China, I beat Shampoo. Now, she wants to marry me even though I don't have any feelings for her."

He paused for a while and stared at her, waiting for any reaction. Reiko provided none, absorbed in his story. He continued, "For the past few days that we've met, I told you some stories about my life. I know you thought of them as a figment of my imaginations since you still don't believe that I'm a 16 year old guy in a child's body. But it's the real thing.

"And for lying about my identity to Shampoo earlier, well, if she knew that it was really me, she would do everything she could just to force me into marrying her. Shampoo's a very dangerous girl and one that would cause so much trouble for me if ever she finds out about the truth."

There was so much he wanted to say but didn't want to overwhelm her. Perhaps, if she remained to be his friends, he could tell her about Akane, Ukyou, Ryoga and all the others. He could also tell her about the journey he had in China and maybe, just maybe, if she ever was ready for it – about his curse.

Several minutes passed, but not a word escaped from Reiko's lips though her features mirrored the confusing thoughts running through her mind. During Ranma's explanation, her brows were drawn together as if she was deep in thoughts but then she'll shake her head as if getting rid of some thoughts aside. After that, her facial features would soften and relaxed as the dark thoughts left her mind and were replaced with memories that made the tiny curves of her lips moved upward. Once in a while, she would comb her hair with her fingers.

Halfway through their conversation, Kasumi left them to give the two the privacy they needed. Her testimony would confirm everything that Ranma told, but she opted to take the chance on Ranma convincing the girl. She also believed that somehow the other girl would find a way to understand this weird world that Ranma lived in. Reiko would learn to accept him for what he truly was. Kasumi felt confident that Ranma would do everything he could to persuade her.

Of all the people she knew, Kasumi could never think of anyone more desperate as Ranma when it came to making friends. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he travelled a lot when he was younger and that he had not made any lasting relationships then because before he could build one, it was time to leave.

So he had rivals and fiancées. He had defeated monsters and great men, but he had a tougher time making a single friend. But Ranma wasn't friendless. He was friends with Ukyou when he was younger, but after being engaged to her – it made things complicated between them. At school, Akane had mentioned of him getting along with some of his classmates, yet getting along with people was not enough. He needed a friend that he can confide to without being judged. Those kinds of friends that wouldn't look at him like some kind of freak just because he had these stories to tell or because he changed genders with water. He needed that kind of relationship, but had never had one before. Without some intimacy, he had no idea how to relate to people. To him, the whole confrontation was like walking half-naked in front of her. Kasumi could see that Ranma was afraid. He was afraid that the scars in the past would frighten Reiko and he would eventually end up worse off than before.

It was quite a relief for Kasumi when she met Reiko. She immediately liked her, noticing immediately that the younger girl was a nice girl who would be good for Ranma. Reiko's blossoming relationship with Ranma was the kind Kasumi always hoped Ranma would share with Akane. In Ranma's case, his life was a whole lot more complicated with his fiancées and lack of experience in interacting with girls. Kasumi wished that he would be able to overcome this difficulty with Reiko. So now as she continually traversed her way toward the wet market, she was silently praying that things would work out well between the Reiko and Ranma.

Ranma did not notice how long he was sitting there, waiting for her to ask anything about him. He was too nervous of the outcome of this confrontation to say anything.

"If for some reason, I still don't believe you, will you still continue to be my friend?" she asked.

Ranma stared at her with sad eyes. "No. What's the use of being your friend when you think of me as a joke?" he whispered. _"I would definitely miss you so much,"_ he added in silence. He remembered the words that Kasumi told her before that 'A friend who doesn't trust you isn't really a friend.' Of course, trust was defined differently in every relationship. But it was certain that in every relationship, it was something that should be earned. For the few days that they had been talking to each other, he had expected that he had earned her trust all those times. But even counting those days and still Reiko didn't trust him, then how could they be friends with each other? If Reiko wouldn't believe him, he would let her go. It would be hard to do and even harder to find someone like her, but he would do it. He was still young and he thought that his young heart could still take on the pain it may suffer along the way. He let out a huge sigh to prepare himself from the girl's next words.

Reiko smiled at him. Looking towards the field and not bothering to comfort the little guy, she said, "Well, isn't it nice that I think I believe you."

Instantly, he lifted his head up. Surprised was written all over his face as he still couldn't believe her words. Just when he was ready to cuddle his broken heart, she surprised him with this. "What? Why?"

Reiko couldn't face him, which was why she didn't dare to let her eyes dart on him. She focused her attention to the baseball field and the kids who just gathered round to play. "For one you've been consistent with your stories ever since we've met. Second, Kasumi isn't the kind of woman that would allow a child lie in front of her. She's too responsible and honest to allow such thing to happen. And if she didn't know and approve of it, I think she'll be the first one to point out your lies to Shampoo. Also she reminded me of one of those goddesses in some Japanese comics that became really popular when I was back in America. Third, what happened with Shampoo earlier is not all bad. Well, I did first hand saw your lies but it also told me some part of the truths. I know that Shampoo is Ranma's fiancée along with Spatula Girl and Kitchen Destroyer, whoever they are," she paused for a while to laugh at the names that Shampoo gave those girls. She couldn't imagine what they looked like based on those names.

"I also know that the Amazon thing you told me is true since Shampoo is living proof of it. I felt that Shampoo is a dangerous girl to confront. I don't know what it is but the way she looked at me made me feel like something serious would happen to me." Reiko spoke as she relayed her feelings about the girl she met earlier.

At that moment, Ranma wanted to interrupt but stopped when Reiko gestured not to disturb her explanation.

"Lastly, you could have easily lied to me and told me some pretty normal thing but you choose to tell me the truth even though it's more complicated and unbelievable than any story I've ever heard. You trusted me with the truth even though there was a slight possibility that I wouldn't believe it. So I choose to believe this insanity than be deceived with the simpler, logical lie."

She believed him, but looking at him and taking him seriously with his five year old body was a difficult task. Her treatment of him would have to change as he is no longer a child. But looking at him with his form now, made it harder for her to do that.

"But why now? The last time I told you about it, you said that what I said is impossible," Ranma persisted still unable to believe what he just heard. He wanted to ask more but he had forgotten what it was since he felt that the present question was more important than his previous inquiries.

"I thought you were just being a child then. You know how children are with their wild imaginations." Reiko answered with a hint of annoyance as his persistence made it even more difficult for her to regard him as someone her age.

"And now it's different?" he questioned, daring to hope that she genuinely believe him.

"Yet, it is," she affirmed. Unable to hold it together, she faced him, feeling so amused at how happy he looked. Gone were her inhibitions in treating him like a child because then she realized Ranma was Ranma no matter what body he had. "Mostly because of what happened earlier since Shampoo gave the truth away without planning on it," she said remembering the event earlier.

"I guess I should be thankful to Shampoo then," he smiled sheepishly at the thought that his encounter with Shampoo had made a better outcome as opposed to the other encounters he had with her before.

Wholeheartedly, Ranma said, "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"For believing in me when it counts. I know you wanted to say something when we lied to Shampoo. You looked pretty pissed at me like I just did killed a guy... and thanks for not calling me a freak," he added this time he uttered them so soft that he was ashamed that anyone would hear them.

"Really? Well, I just don't like lying. But you're not a freak. You are just extra special with these things happening in your life," Reiko said without giving any attention to what he said at the end. She was reserving her questions about it for some other time since too much things had happened today. Her brain was too exhausted to hear any more of his stories. Now, knowing that they were true, it was not as amusing as it was before. In fact, she pitied him for what he had been through.

"Even white lies?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, even white lies. It's because everything starts from small and then it becomes bigger and bigger until you have no other choice but to continue lying." She explained with the help of her hands which made some measuring gestures.

"I understand," the boy said.

A couple of minutes elapsed before Reiko started talking again. "Ranma, I want you to be my friend and I want our friendship to last so I want you to know that you could tell me everything. Even though they are as impossible as living on the surface of the sun, I will believe you as long as it's not a lie."

"Promise, I won't lie to you ever again." Already she felt reassured with his words.

Setting aside the thoughts he had earlier, he tried focusing on what other questions Rieko may have. "Got any more questions about me?"

"Not right now. I think I've had all I can handle for one day," she admitted truthfully.

Reiko was the first person who got excited about his condition. Dr. Tofu felt the same way but his reaction didn't count since he wasn't sure if the reaction was mainly because of him or of Kasumi arriving with him.

"Where did Kasumi go?" she asked him, noticing the emptiness surrounding them.

Ranama took a quick glance at the space beside him and then said, "She just went to the market. She's buying some ingredients for dinner."

"I like her." Reiko said. "I can see that she's a great person just like you."

"Thanks. She likes you too," Ranma told her as he remembered the smile of approval that Kasumi had when she met Reiko.

"How did you know?" her growing curiosity got ahead of her.

"Because Kasumi wouldn't leave me here if she didn't have faith in you," he said plainly.

A contented smile creeping through her face, she said softly, "I'm glad."

Staring at Reiko with a wide smile of his own, he said, "Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here's a new chapter. Yehey! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy reading. And don't forget to review. Special thanks to dumbledork and tuatara, and to the rest, who spent time to review.

Chapter 12 – Past

By Erzamarie

Nabiki was pacing back and forth in her room as she read through the report sent to her earlier. A brown envelope lay on her desk with all its contents scattered all over the surface. Aside from the documents, several pictures of little boys playing baseball with a teenage girl were also there. What caught Nabiki's attention was the group photo, where Ranma smiled broadly beside Reiko.

"Morisato, Reiko," she whispered. Inwardly, she wondered how a girl like her be so interesting to Ranma. Nothing in her report suggested anything about the girl was remotely interesting. She was no different to any other girl in her class, yet Ranma still possessed some close attachment with her. Was it Reiko's extreme normalcy that drew him to her? Or something else?

Tired with all her analysing, Nabiki dropped to her bed. The paper was still in her hand with a picture of Reiko stapled in it.

Name: Reiko Morisato

Age: 15 years old

Height: 109 centimetres

Weight: 40 kilogram

Sign: Cancer

Hobbies: baseball, reading, and cooking

The succeeding description filled in the gaps in her history and parentage. Nothing was interesting there and was easily flipped by Nabiki after reading it a couple of times.

"Nabiki, telephone," Kasumi called out.

Returning the reports inside the envelope, Nabiki tabled her sleuthing for now; she had more urgent matters to attend to. Unknown to her, a photograph was left in her desk.

"Itadaki-masu!" they shouted before digging into the hot ramen in front of them. Most of the stools in the shop were empty; one hour remained before the afternoon rush. Reiko thought that they were lucky, since they found the shop earlier than most.

The ramen shop was a popular food destination to students office workers alike. Apart from its delicious and cheap food, people also loved guessing where it would pop up next. The shop owner was a funny little man, who liked to move around the whole of Tokyo, and serve just sixty-five ramen a day. When asked why such a paltry number, he answered that it was because his life had stopped when he was sixty-five. Rumors swirled that his wife died when he was at that age and ever since then he had been moving their shop to the places they had been together. It was a sweet tragic story of a man, who missed his wife. Reiko had been hunting for it for several days now, after the man's story was featured in a magazine. He was quite elusive however, and Reiko knew she would turn sixty-five before catching him if she left it to chance.

Thankfully, she didn't have to leave it to chance. Ranma knew that the old man would be coming around this area. He saw the ramen owner here in Nerima almost every Wednesday. Kasumi also once mentioned that she used to eat in a travelling Ramen shop when she was in high school and wondered what happened to the old couple who run the shop. He didn't pay much attention to it back then since he had a lot of restaurants to choose from. Once his fiancée troubles began to pile up, he stumbled upon this place, which possessed a surprising surfeit of privacy. Although it was hard for him to pinpoint the exact location of the shop at first, it was worth the effort. Once every month, he stayed the park and the rest of the days, he could be found elsewhere.

He made the man agree with him to come here every third Wednesday of the month. It took a lot of doing, but Ranma was able to convince him to return. The Chinese medicinal herbs that Ranma would give him were very persuasive.

"For a young boy, you have an appetite of a man," the shop owner said as he placed another serving for him.

"He certainly has," Reiko agreed as she directed a meaningful look on Ranma.

"Is he a brother of yours, young lady?" he asked noticing the affection between the two.

"If I had one, Ranma would be it," messing Ranma's hair, which she knew would annoy him.

"This boy also reminds me of someone – a young man, who comes here to eat whenever I'm around. I haven't seen him around this week. I wonder what happened to him. Must have found a girlfriend, well, it's about time he did." He laughed at himself. "It's one of the joys of being a youth."

Ranma almost choked as he heard him. "Stupid old man," he muttered in between bites.

The man left them to have some peace for several minutes as he went with his business in preparing his ingredients. When he was done, he started arranging the seats again.

When he returned to the counter, he was grinning widely to himself. "Isn't it nice to be young?"

"With that smile on your face, young lady, I'm assuming that you agree with me," he continued, stopping in front of Reiko.

"Oh, this smile doesn't mean anything, Oji-san."

"Is that so? I guess you should give love more often then. It's one of the secrets of staying young."

"Really? I hadn't heard that."

"Of course, you didn't. Only lovers know this. That's what my lovely wife often told and she was absolutely right."

"Is that your wife's picture over there?" Reiko asked at the same time pointing a portrait of an old woman in a frame and also diverting the man's attention to it.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't she beautiful?" the man said with a serious look.

Reiko, marvelled at the man. "She does."

The man soon turned his back at them so that they wouldn't notice the tears dropping from his eyes. "My wife was a great believer in love and the good things it can do to people."

"How did you know about my wife? Are you one of those magazine reporters who keep asking me about my shop?" he asked, suddenly getting defensive.

"Oh, no, I'm not. I've read your story in the magazine and I felt the need to meet you," she answered truthfully. The old man relaxed and his happy demeanour came back as quickly as it left. Reiko noticed the man's happy disposition return.

"How does it feel to live without someone you love? Where do you get your strength every day?" she inquired with a hint of desperation.

"It was hard at the beginning. You don't know how to start again especially with the pain burdening you every day, but later on you can live with it. I can't tell you that the pain goes away, because it doesn't, you just learn to live with it. When you can do that, then you can start remembering the good times," he said sadly. "It's the memories that make you want to go on, but sometimes it can also be the reason for you to quit."

"I understand," Reiko whispered as the meaning of his words dawned. "Thank you," she added immediately, bowing her head to hide her face from anyone.

There was a long silence that went between them. Each one was drowned in their own memories of the past that for that brief moment everything in the present didn't matter.

Ranma had no idea what the two were feeling. He felt surprised that Reiko seemed to identify with the older man so completely. Reiko looked broken. Her guilt and regrets were written on her face along with the sadness that Ranma once glimpsed in her eyes. He had never seen her so hopeless.

The sound of the teapot boiling disrupted their reverie.

"Who was it?" the old man asked with his soft baritone voice.

Reiko, taken aback, could only say, "What?"

"Who did you lose? It can't be a lover since you are too young for it. Not a sibling either since you presumed he would be like this boy. So that leaves your parents…" he said trailing on the last words as he realized what he just said. "Oh, you don't have to answer that last question," he said, smiling at her.

Reiko felt grateful for the man. "My mom," opting to answer him.

"I see," he whispered.

Customers started streaming in. Within moments, the small shop filled to the brim.

Having finished her ramen, Reiko fought through the incoming crowds towards the exit. Ranma nimbly followed, his small stature allowing him to slip past the crowds. Reiko let out a sigh of relief when they finally slipped back out into the street.

The two continued to walk in silence until they reached the park. It was getting darker then and one by one the streets lamp started to light up. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Ranma asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" said Reiko. She was thankful then that it happened when he could not see her face as it was hidden by the darkness. She was tired of seeing the pity in the eyes of people who knew.

Unable to take Reiko avoiding him, Ranma reached out and took her hand. Reiko froze in her tracks. "About your mom," said Ranma plainly.

She didn't realize that she was holding her breath not until Ranma spoke up. She was so distracted thinking about her mother she barely noticed Ranma's small hand in hers. There's nothing to talk about," she answered with a hint of sadness. _"How many times had said these words before?" _she asked herself inwardly as those moment came into mind.

"Do you miss her?" he asked, looking down. At that moment, he kept on staring at his hands – he just realized he had been holding Reiko's and let go - and how small they were. However, their size did not change their texture. They remained to be calloused from all the training he did. It was exactly how he was right now, physically young but by heart and mind, he was not.

"_This boy is really persistent,"_ she thought.

Ranma remained quiet. Serious conversations like this one made him uncomfortable. He started to open his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and closed it again. Then he started again, but ended up the same way. For a few minutes, he was like that. If Reiko was watching him, she would have laugh at his fruitless attempts.

Finally, the dam broke. "Very much," Reiko choked. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away. She thought back to her usual therapy, reading and reading until she drowned in the world that the books created. She thought of Midsummer Night's Dream, which was also her mom's favourite. Every time she turned its pages, she could hear her mother telling the story aloud liked the way she used to in the past. It was funny how she could cry freely about the characters in her story, but refused to shed another tear for her mom.

It took several minutes for Ranma to formulate the words that he wanted to say. It was good that Reiko didn't cry because if she did, he didn't have a clue on what to do or say. It confused him how girls could easily shed them even when they were happy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now noticing the silence between them.

"I'm fine," she answered as she continued to stare forward. She hated lying but at times like this she felt the need to do so. The words were said mechanically as it became a habit of her. Besides if she said that she was not, what would he do? Ranma might be able to fight dragons as he said, or accidentally shrunk himself, but he couldn't change the past. No one can and no one can help her.

They found a bench nearby and chose it to rest for a while. Neither of them spoke as the other was isolated in her world, while the other don't know what to say.

Ranma, who wanted to shake off the uneasy feeling, found interest in watching the dark sky. The first bright star started to appear, which brought a smile unto his lips.

"Look up there," pointing his forefinger unto the sparkling thing in the horizon.

Reiko looked up and saw the star. Then she too, had smile after seeing it.

"What would you wish if we see a falling star tonight?" asked Ranma.

She stared at him for a while with the smile on her lips. "I'll wish to wake up from this dream," she stated. "But I can't, can I? Because this is not a dream. This is my life – the sad reality of it."

"You are sad now but it will pass. Just like the old man said, you will learn to live with it," he calmly said as the words just went flying out of him.

"I'm doomed, Ranma. I wanted to be happy and do things that I love, but my guilt is killing me. Knowing you made it even bigger, since you made me want to be happy. You made me smile, hope, and believe in all the crazy things you brought along, which I shouldn't do. Like I said, I should be doomed, punished and even ostracized for my sin."

She just had to tell him this time. She felt the need to do so as he had trusted her with his story now, she wanted to return the favour and tell him hers.

"Why?" he asked simply, although more questions were written all over his adorable face. He wanted to know the reasons why she felt guilty of something she had no control over. _"Death is a future that everyone has. They die eventually, but it shouldn't be a reason for someone to feel guilty about unless...," _his thoughts trailed off as he didn't want it to continue in that direction. He stared at her, really stared at her and disregarded all the prior observations he made from her. _"Could she really do that?"_ he asked himself.

"Because I'm the reason she died," she answered without any signs of hesitation. The brown ones met the blue ones and then understanding came after.

Genma - in panda form – Soun, and Nabiki were in the living room watching television when Akane arrived.

"Have any of you seen Ranma?" Akane asked, her eyes searching.

Genma shook his big panda head and went back to watching the slapstick comedy show that was on. Soun did the same. Nabiki provided a meaningful answer. "No, haven't seen him all afternoon. If you give me two thousand yen, I'll tell you where he is," she said, a wicked sparkle in her eyes.

Akane didn't ask for more and left towards the kitchen. She was going to ask Kasumi the same question, but the older Tendo was away. Nabiki followed behind her into the kitchen. With a sigh of disappointment, Akane turned around and traced her steps, but then the door was blocked by Nabiki.

"Come on Akane, if you really want to know, a few yen won't be that bad," the elder sister said trying to persuade the younger one.

Akane wasn't in the mood to bargain. She had a pretty good idea where she might find the boy she was looking for, although she hoped she wouldn't find him there. "I don't have any yen, Nabiki. And if that information cost that much, I'd rather look for him."

"If you say so, but you would be wasting your time searching for him here. If you pay me now, you'd probably find him at about twenty minutes or so," Nabiki smirked.

"I'll take my chances, then," the younger sister replied stubbornly.

Sensing the Akane's unyielding will, Nabiki continued negotiating. "Okay. I'll give you a sisterly discount. I'll drop the price to fifteen hundred yen."

"No thanks, Nabiki. I'll just look for him." She started to walk away from Nabiki and was walking towards the stairs heading to Kasumi's room.

Following behind her, Nabiki was persistent. "A thousand yen. That's my last price, deal or no deal?"

Akane didn't answer as quickly as before. She waited until they reached Kasumi's door before rejecting the whole deal. "I told you, I don't want it."

"Fine. Have it your way. But you're going to be searching for nothing in here. Don't say I didn't tell you about it.

Nabiki started to head to her room, but before closing her door, she uttered, "You're too obvious Akane. I can see your heart on your sleeves."

"That's not true. I'm not worried about that jerk at all. I couldn't care less what happens to him," said Akane defensively.

Nabiki knew her sister quite well, but she was still shocked at how gullible Akane could be. "Is that really true? You looked pretty worried to me right now."

"You're wrong then," Akane retorted unconvincingly.

"It'd be a first, since I'm usually right." That was the last of it as Nabiki went inside her room and closed it afterwards, leaving an angry Akane in the hall.

Akane left rather pissed at how Nabiki could easily provoke her. She couldn't find either Kasumi or Ranma so she went out and tried get some fresh air. Without knowing where to go, Akane continued to walk aimlessly. However, her feet seemed to have a mind of its own as she found herself heading into the same place that she didn't want to go. Her feet lead her to the direction of the park, where she last saw Ranma with a girl. Seeing that was empty, the signs of relief went flooding into her face. The effect of this discovery was instantaneous as Akane's lips formed into a smile and her aura had changed to a lighter one. She lingered for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness that was brought to her in that moment. However, when she was about to go back home, it was then she saw Ranma and like the last time she saw him in this place, he was not alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello. I know. You must all think that this story is dead. But here's another chapter to tell you that it's not. I had placed this in hiatus for a while since life had bombarded me with a lot of things. So I won't take up so much of your time reading my note.

By the way, thanks for the continued patronage. Thanks to kooshster for helping me with this one again. So without further ado, here is chapter 13.

Young Heart

By Erzamarie

Chapter 13

Before the darkness covered Nerima, children were already tucked safely inside their homes. In the comfort of their homes, these children were cared for, fed, and put to sleep. But one boy still wandered the streets of Nerima that night. He didn't bother to hasten his trek home, nor was he worried for himself as he walked the streets that night.

Some people he met along the way took pity on him. Some even offered to take him home. But every time help was offered, the boy just shook his head and went on his way.

It was a sad day for Nerima to see such a boy walked around its neighbourhood unguarded and unattended. It was a sad day indeed not just for the town in Nerima, but also to the little boy, who wanted nothing else than for this day to end.

Ranma was in no hurry to come home. His mind was as confused as it was the moment Reiko told him her story. His heart felt her pain. As she struggled over every sentence, he struggled with her as well. He never lost someone before, but a small part of him knew the feeling. He remembered feeling that emptiness when he thought Akane chose Shinnusuke instead of him. Yet, here he was feeling such great attachment towards someone - so great that seeing her crushed and broken made his heart ache all over again. He wanted to console her and make her forget the awful feeling of losing someone and yet he really didn't know what to do.

At times like this, he regretted training all those years. All through her story, Ranma wondered if he should hug her or pat her back just like in the movies that he saw. But he didn't.

It was a relief to him that Reiko did not ask for him to respond or to say anything. Perhaps all this time, she just wanted someone to listen to her, even if that someone was a little boy.

When he entered the Tendo Dojo that night, Ranma didn't feel the excitement that he usually felt when he came home after meeting Reiko. Instead, he felt sad and weak for not being able to do something for her. The teenager-turned-boy went directly to his room and pretended to sleep just to keep everyone from bothering him. He didn't know what face to show them. Reiko's story was her secret and now his. Although Kasumi had met her already, Ranma still couldn't share it with the eldest Tendo.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the house, a teenager paced to and fro inside her room. Her worries covered her youthful face. At last, she sat in her bed and cuddled her knees like what she commonly did when she didn't know what to do. She was like that for several minutes before letting herself collapse in the bed.

"What are you doing, Ranma?" she whispered. She never understood Ranma ever since he came to their lives. Their first meeting was a disaster - full of misunderstandings. She was grateful at first in seeing that her supposed fiancé was actually a girl, but the truth was worse than the misunderstanding. Also, the incident in the bathroom made things worse because of him saying something stupid to add salt to her already injured ego after being defeated in their sparring. For all the time they spent together, with all the challenges and fights that they overcame, she was feeling a bit closer to him. This closeness that made her thought that she had finally understood her pigtailed fiancé. But for the past few days, things made her think otherwise. She didn't understand why he had to meet this girl. She couldn't help feeling jealous of how the two looked so close to each other. With the scene that she saw earlier along with the last time she saw them, it made her felt like she didn't know him at all. Every time she tried remembering it, she couldn't understand why both of them couldn't be like that. And what was with that girl that Ranma seemed to cling unto her.

Thinking about all those things made her head ache and her heart break. Until now she had tried to suppress all those things. However, now that she felt threatened by this stranger, who Ranma seemed to want to protect. Akane felt desperate.

Of course, she wouldn't admit it openly especially when she wasn't certain about his feelings towards her. It was a decision she made just to protect herself from any more humiliation and pain.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to clear her head. Nothing came. All she saw was the image of Ranma and that girl, which made her more jealous and frustrated. As she hastily stood up and walked up to the door, she noticed something in her desk.

And like an answered prayer, she now knew exactly what to do. All these times, it was right under her nose or more precisely on her table that was the answer for all her worries. She forgot all about it because of what she saw. Ranma would be grateful to see it, the same as Ryoga's reaction when she gave it to him. And although, Ranma might get a little angry for receiving it later than Ryoga did, he would still be happy to get back to his original form. At least then, she knew that there would be no more sneaking in the park for him or lying to his fiancées. Everything would be back to normal and just the way they were before.

Picking up the 16-inch mushroom and placing it inside her pocket, Akane went out of her door with a smile. She was ready to give it to him.

"Are you asleep?" someone asked from below.

Ranma didn't answer although he had already known that she would probably come up anyway.

Akane resurfaced from the ladder with a rather cherry note. "Kasumi called for dinner earlier. Didn't you hear it?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry," he replied, hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"That's very rare," Akane exclaimed as she glanced sideway to the boy now sitting beside her. Ranma gave her a glare which indicated how irritated he was at her.

Then silence enveloped the two. Ranma continued to stare at the darkness of the sky, while Akane remained transfixed with the lining of the roof.

"Why did you come up? I'm pretty sure it's not just about sitting here with me." Ranma casually tried to make a conversation just to end the building up of the uncomfortable silence.

She smiled at him. "Why? Can't I just sit here beside my fiancé? Would it be unusual if I would want that?"

The disbelief was written all over his face. With his mouth opened, he started to say something but he stopped when he saw the mirth in her eyes.

"Gotcha!" she said, laughing wholeheartedly.

"You really are uncute," laughing with her.

"Sure, Ranma." She let it out in a laugh but inwardly she was wondering if that day would ever come to them. It would be nice to just sit beside him and just talk without ending up bickering or her malleting him and him calling her a tomboy, but for now it was a faraway dream of Akane - a dream which she often wish to happen.

When the second silence came, the atmosphere was different. There was less tension and the two were in their own world thinking with contentment.

A gust of cold of wind came that sent shivers through them both. Akane was the first to succumb to the chill. Dusting off herself, she carefully stood up and walked unsteadily along the roof. Before going down the ladder, she threw something to Ranma, who easily caught it. "Here. Take this."

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an early Christmas Present." She started to move towards the ladder hiding her smile from him.

"Eh?" he exclaimed in surprise. Looking at the paper wrapper, he concluded that it would probably something that Akane made since she likes to make things even though it doesn't really end up anything good.

"It's not dangerous. It's actually something that you were looking for the last few days," she reassured him. "What?" he stated with disbelief.

Akane exclaimed, "Why don't you just unwrap it, jerk?"

He responded with his usual insult, "Yeah, uncute tomboy." The words sound different this time. It was meant to be an insult but came out as endearing. "Oh, you found it."

"I grew them after you destroyed the last batch. It was clever of me to place some of it on another pot." she shyly stated.

"Thanks," he said without taking his eyes off of the little mushroom. But as the excitement of getting back to his real body started to build up, it was easily extinguished as he remembered Reiko.

"Aren't you going to eat it now? I gave Ryoga his share earlier and he was so excited to eat it," Akane's excitement too was apparent in her voice.

"That's nice," he whispered with a sad smile plastered on his lips.

"So?" Looking at the mushroom in his hands, she couldn't helped but feel enthusiastic in seeing him back to his old self.

Ranma wrapped the mushroom up. "I'll eat it later."

"Later?" her anger suddenly irrupted the moment she heard him say those words. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you the one who's so impatient to get this cure?"

"I was. It's just that I…," Ranma couldn't finish it. Instead he transfixed his gaze on the mushroom. How could such a small mushroom had a life-changing effect on a person. If he hadn't eaten one, he wouldn't have met Reiko and he wouldn't have any emotional attachment to her. Certainly, he wouldn't have to be in a situation where he had to choose.

"It would be a solution to most of our problems. We can go back to the way before." Akane curled her knuckles so tight in anger. She wanted to punch the jerk, but she didn't. As much as she wanted to hammer him out in the sky, she had also wanted to change their relationship and beating the hell out of him was not a good way to do it.

"What if…I… I don't want to be back to the things they were before?" stuttering at his own words, it somehow reflected his uncertainty and hesitation.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "Don't play games with me, Ranma. You need to eat it. You need to get back to your old self." Her excitement turned into desperation.

"Why, Akane? Why is it important that I should get back?" he asked in a barely hearing voice.

"Because…," she started. "… I want the old Ranma back."

"You want me back?" he gasped, surprised at her answer.

"Of course I want you back." With her cheeks turned too rosy, she turned her back at him and tried to explain. "I can't keep on lying for you to our teachers, classmates and even to your fiancées. I can't keep on pretending that you are on your training trip somewhere in the mountains when you're in fact in here." She tried to hide her true feelings. Even though she finally realized what he meant to her, she couldn't tell him yet.

"I see." It was all that he said. His shoulders slumped lower than he usually had and his voice had a tinge of sadness. However, Akane didn't notice it. She didn't see how the spark in his eyes suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a cloud as cold as ice.

"No, you don't see!" she shouted. She regretted doing it the moment she heard his reply.

"If you can't do it anymore then stop lying for me. I'll handle it myself."

"Yeah, right. Like how you handle your life," she said sarcastically. "Do you have any idea if your fiancées would do if they found out about this?"

"I do. It may sound unbelievable but I do think about it, Akane. I may not be smart like Nabiki, but I do try to think about things in life." Softly and earnestly, the words just kept on. It was one of the times when he didn't buckle up and he just wanted to tell her everything.

"Really, Ranma? Then why are you being so stubborn?" Akane's frustration increased for every word she heard. It sounded the same to her – they were all excuses. "Why can't you just eat it already and solve this problem altogether?"

"It's not that easy, Akane. Besides…," he trailed off, unable to continue.

Akane glanced at him. Seeing how miserable he looked, she restrained her own disappointment. This time she wouldn't be the violent fiancée who would hammer him down. "I know. You need to meet whoever she is that you meet in the park."

"Huh? Did Nabiki tell you?" he blinked, surprised at the new information.

She looked up and watched the stars. It was so easy for her to beat him up with a hammer this time for being so stupid and stubborn. But she was tired of it. She just wanted him to choose her side. "Nobody did."

"Akane?"

Akane took a second before answering and when she did, a smile was plastered on her lips. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Even though, I don't like your decision, I will not be a burden to you. And also, you are still free to choose whoever you want to be with."

"Akane…," he stared at her.

"Good night, Ranma." Akane went down the ladder without waiting for an answer.


End file.
